Fiore's Werewolves
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: Lucy is an esteemed werewolf of the Sabertooth pack. Laxus is one of the most skilled members of Fairy Tail. Grimoire Heart, Sabertooth's rival pack, sends twenty of its best wolves to kill her. What happens when Laxus finds her close to dying in her human form? Will Fairy Tail find out about her little secret? Full summary inside. Might end up being Laxus/Lucy/Sting
1. Lucy's Attacked!

Fiore's Werewolves

Summary: Lucy is an esteemed werewolf of the Sabertooth pack, the most powerful and known pack among all of the others in Fiore. Laxus is one of the most skilled members of Fairy Tail, the best werewolf hunting guild in Fiore that are known for their experience, accuracy, power, and destructiveness. Grimoire Heart, Sabertooth's rival pack, sends twenty of its best wolves to kill her. What happens when Laxus finds her close to dying in her human form? Will Fairy Tail find out about her little secret? Will she be able to get back to her pack safely? More importantly, will she even WANT to continue her "plan" after being in Fairy Tail?

I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima

Normal POV

Lucy has just gotten back from a run and was walking around the Sabertooth den. When they were at their den, everyone preferred to be in their wolf form. The golden furred wolf walked around, saying the occasional hi to her family members. Everyone considered each other family, no matter how many fights they got into. Suddenly, a big whitish-blond wolf with blue eyes ran up and tackled her.

"Really Sting?!" Lucy barked at him.

"Aw, come on. You just got back from the run up north. You know that you missed me." Sting teasingly said, pulling off a smirk in his wolf form. Lucy growled at him, happy that she wasn't in her human form so he couldn't see her slightly blush.

"Grrrrr, just get off of me!" Lucy yelled at him, kicking him off of her with her hind legs. Sting yelped in pain and slinked back to her after recovering.

"I see Sting has already given you a welcome back." A pure black wolf with red eyes and longish fur padded up to her.

"Hey Rogue. And ya, that butt Sting already TACKLED me." She replied growling at the end. Rogue let out a small chuckle. "I don't get how you can always put up with him."

"Well... he does always hunt for the food or pays..." Rogue started before Lucy started laughing to herself. "Anyways, Jiemma wanted to see you in his cave."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Rogue, see ya later Bee." She called to them running towards Jiemma's, the alpha, cave. She giggled slightly at Sting barking at her for calling him that.

"Yo! Alpha! Rogue said you wanted to see me!" Lucy howled slightly entering the cave. Even if she was close to him, she only called him Alpha.

"I know you just got back, but I need you to go take care of some strays near the border of our territory. See if any of them are good enough to join our pack." Jiemma commanded. He was a big, muscular wolf that wears a big, red pearl necklace.

"Uh, fine. I want extra shares next meal though. I'll get going now." Lucy accepted the assignment sighing. The alpha nodded his approval.

"With your skills, you should be back tonight. Remember to howl if you run into trouble Lucy." Jiemma reminded her, showing his soft side for a split second.

"Okay, no need to worry. I'll tell my team and head out. Don't stress over things too much Alpha." Lucy said padding out.

"Hey! Sting, Rogue! I'm gonna be taking care of some strays. I'll be back tonight though." The blonde wolf informed them when they had come over.

"Come on Luce! You just got back." Sting whined. "I'm up for some fun. Can we come?"

"It's an assignment by the alpha Sting. Of course you can't come." Lucy answered rolling her eyes. "Don't get your fur in a twist. It's only for tonight."

"I know. I just feel guilty because you're going to miss me so much." Sting said going back to his usual self.

"Pssh, you wish. Just tell Orga, Rufus, and that purple haired ball that I'll be gone. See ya later guys!" Lucy said turning to Rogue and then walking away. He just nodded and grunted out a bye. Sting said a short goodbye and the Twin Wolves of Sabertooth walked away to go and find the rest of their team.

"So he said I'll find them around here..." The blonde muttered to herself. She turned to a clearing where she saw about five wolves messing around. "Yo! Do you know what territory you're trespassing on?"

"Who wouldn't?" A male wolf remarked. The others started snickering. "Who knew that you would be coming to us?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked dangerously and on guard.

"We are from the greatest pack ever! Grimoire Heart!" A red female wolf spoke up. Several more wolves arrived in the clearing.

"Tch, like you newbies could take me on."

"I don't think you understand. We are the strongest of Grimoire Heart. We are to make sure you won't be a problem in the future." A small black wolf came forward.

"Well, let's see their _strongest _wolves at work then." Lucy challenged, while getting into a fighting stance. The wolves all came at her at once. She clawed at the first two that came at her. Lucy attacked one who bit her tail by breaking its neck with a quick snap of her jaws. The blonde wolf donkey-kicked two wolves behind her. The Sabertooth pack member slashed at another three who tried to damage her paws. All of the wolves were attacking at once, making it hard to defend herself and block the attacks. She was only able to get rid of ten of them before they overwhelmed her. Lucy howled a distress call and limped off into the woods for cover.

~Back at Main Den~

Lucy's SOS howl echoed through the whole den. Everybody's ears perked up when they had heard it. They started growling once they understood what it meant. Some more than others though.

"Grrrrr, let me go after her Alpha!" Sting barked at Jiemma. "She's in trouble! You know what that howl meant!"

"Fine! You may go, but bring the rest of your team." Jiemma gave in. Secretly, he was worried as well. Lucy had never sounded that distressed.

"I was planning to." Sting called out before running off into the forest with his team right behind him. *I'm coming Lucy. Hang tight.*

~With Lucy~

"Uh, I think I lost them." Lucy mumbled, stumbling through the woods. She was bleeding heavily and had already crossed into an unclaimed territory. The blonde was in her human form to slightly change her scent. She was hoping to throw off the remaining wolves. In her human form, she would normally be wearing a black and gold tank top, jeans, and combat boots. Being injured already, her clothes were ripped and her boots were lost.

"Heh, this spot looks really nice... to... take... a... short... nap." She fell against a tree, unconscious from blood loss.

Unknown to her, the Grimoire Heart pack members were still tracking her. The same small black female wolf came forward and said to the wolves following her, "We found her boys. Ready for some more blood?"

**Hey, FairyTailWolf here. I know, I know. I should finish Push Rewind first before starting another story, but oh well. This idea popped into my mind when I was busy being grounded for the last couple of weeks. I'll probably update Push Rewind next week. How do you like the story so far anyways? I have a small thing for animals by the way. Just a small thing, I'm not like a vegetarian or anything (which I have nothing against). Have any of you seen the latest Fairy Tail manga?! Dang, that thing got me pumped up. Hiro Mashima just wanna tortures us huh. I'm not really sure about the pairing for this yet. I'm kinda leaning towards a Sting x Lucy x Laxus thing but I'll add different people from time to time. So don't be afraid to tell me who you want for the pairing. I think I'll put this under Lucy and Laxus for now but I might change it later.**

**Remember to review, Wolf out.**

**P.S. If you haven't read any of my other stories, make sure to check some of them out. There's Feel Again (One-shot, Levy/Rogue), They Don't Know About Us (One-shot, Sting/Lucy), and Push Rewind (Multi-chapter, Sting/Lucy and Rogue/Levy). By the way even though P.R. is under the pairing Rogue & Levy, there is just as much StiCy.  
**


	2. Laxus To The Rescue

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"LAXUS!" Makarov called for his unruly grandson. The skilled hunter was at the guild's bar drinking some beer. He and his team had come back from a mission to kill a rabid werewolf terrorizing a city.

"What do ya want now?!" Laxus yelled while walking towards the master's office. Laxus had his trademark lightning gun on his back. That gun could instantly kill a werewolf with a concentrated blast of electricity. He was wearing a plain, purple, button up long sleeved shirt with black pants and loafers. The blond was also wearing his signature fur lined coat to top off his outfit.

"Have you finally decided to get rid of all the freaking weaklings in the guild? A werewolf hunter should be strong, not little insects like down there." Laxus told his grandpa, walking into the office.

Makarov sighed before answering, "No, I need you to get rid of some S-Class werewolves in the west. Besides, how many times have I told you that the guild is family?!"

"Tch, I don't have weaklings as family and these werewolves better be worth my time." Laxus responded before stalking out of the office. He waved off his obsessive team, kicked Natsu, a pyromaniac hunter, out of the way, and went to take care of the werewolves.

~Time Skip~

"Dang old coot! Shoulda given me better directions!" Laxus cursed as he punched a tree in frustration. He sighed before walking into a nearby clearing.

"What the heck?!" The blond stared in disbelief at the dead wolves lying around. The place reeked of death, blood, and werewolves. "I wonder who killed these."

Laxus spotted a trail of blood and paws. After a moment of consideration, he decided to follow it and see if there were any more wolves to kill. What he saw next shocked him to the bone. He had never been this shocked since he was five. There was a girl about sixteen, maybe seventeen unconscious and bleeding lying against a tree. Ten more wolves were snarling as they crept closer to her.

"Hey! You stinking mutts! Get the heck away from her!" He yelled snapping out of his dazed state. Laxus pulled his gun from behind and shocked the nearest wolf. It gave out a pained yelp before collapsing, never to get up again. All the wolves turned towards him, away from the bleeding girl. Something told him to save her. He didn't know what, but he's learned to always follow your instincts. "Come at me you overgrown fur balls!"

Annoyed at being called mutts and fur balls, a small black wolf stepped up. "You dare call US mutts and fur balls? WE are the elite wolves of the best pack ever. We are GRIMOIRE HEART."

"Tch, only thing I heard was 'call us mutts and fur balls. So sure, besides Grimy Hat isn't the best pack. Everybody knows that Sabercat or something is the best. You are only second-class. I don't have time for weaklings who claim to be strong." Laxus challenged. He was getting on the wolves' last nerve and he knew it. "So, let's see how LOSER wolves fight."

At that, the irritated and pissed wolves leaped at him. He shocked the first three with his gun. A big white one knocked the gun out of his hands before jumping at his throat. Unluckily for him, Laxus had pulled out his custom electric charged knife and stabbed the wolf straight in the chest. A dirty yellow wolf managed to bite into his leg before getting kicked off. He sliced another two before the black wolf jumped on his back and started clawing him. The blond reached behind him, grabbed the wolf by the scruff, and threw it at the nearest tree. He smirked when the remaining wolves surrounded his slightly bloodied body. "Wow, thought you mutts would be a better fight."

"You, blond banana, have just made enemies with Grimoire Heart. Very bad move on my account. I am Ultear and I will make sure to be the death of you. For now though, I and my troops withdraw. This fight remains unfinished." The small black wolf stated before her and her fighters ran into the forest again.

"Now to find out who this blonde chick is." Laxus muttered limping over to her. He saw some dog tags hanging on a simple steel chain around her neck. The hunter slowly and carefully, so not to disturb her pulled the dog tags up. "Lucy H., Age 17, Rank: Gamma(1), Team 1. I wonder what this means."

"Well, she's able to take down ten werewolves by herself with what looks like no weapons. I'll just bring her along. If she joins the guild and strong, I might just consider letting her stay. She does have a nice body too..." Laxus muttered to himself while picking her up, careful of the wounds covering her body. He carried her to another clearing that had no dead wolves lying around. Her wounds had started bleeding again, causing him to stop and have to bandage her then.

"While you sure are a piece of work. Hope my instincts are right." Laxus mumbled before falling asleep near the sleeping girl that was laying in the soft grass. Lucky for her, Laxus was in a deep sleep that night and didn't notice her tendency to switch between her human and wolf forms while sleeping.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV

*Ah, my head hurts and my arm and everywhere else! Owwy, what the heck happened?!* Lucy thought while waking up and stretching. It was now mid-afternoon and Laxus had gone to go hunt for some food. "How did I even get here?!"

"Oi! Blondie! Cool your cleavage (XD thought of that one myself). I brought you here and bandaged your sorry butt. You're lucky I came when I did; those stinking mutts woulda torn you apart." Laxus explained to her coming into the clearing. Lucy was secretly panicking, but managed to calm down a bit.

"Um, thanks? Why did you help me? More importantly, who are you?" She asked plainly.

"Helped you cause ya seemed strong. Saw the carnage you left in the other clearing. Pretty impressive for someone without any actual weapons." Laxus explained. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Ya, so name's Laxus Dreyar. The best and most skilled werewolf hunter in Fairy Tail. Better remember my name Little Chickie, cause you're going to be screaming it in frustration soon." He boasted, continuing where he left off. "I was wondering if you'd like to join under my name. I only bring in strong people though, so you'll have to be tested in my own way."

Lucy paled slightly. *He's a skilled werewolf hunter! Keep your cool Lucy. Keep your cool. Okay, maybe I'll be able to infiltrate their guild. Yeah, that's what I'll do! For Sabertooth, for Sabertooth.*

"Wait, I thought a man named Gildarts Olive or something was the best hunter. Other than the master of course. Oh and my name's Lucy, not Little Chick or something." Lucy asked, trying to get information out of the boastful man.

"Psh, that old man is as good as dead already. He's like fifty or something. Besides, he's been gone for a couple years now. Pretty sure that coot has kicked the bucket during that mission to kill a demonic wolf or something." Laxus explained. "The master, also known as my grandfather, is also old. So as soon as he decides to retire, the position of master will be mine."

"Wow, so you must really be powerful huh." Lucy mumbled, unknowing that Laxus had heard her.

"Duh, I'm an S-class hunter and my weapon, The Electric Dragon, was custom made for me. It can kill a simple werewolf in a flash, literally. Haven't you ever heard of The Lightning Killer of Fairy Tail." After a shake of her head, he went on. "All anybody has ever seen me use is lightning. It's kinda like my element, you know? You probably haven't even heard of Fairy Tail because of all the weaklings in it. When I become master, there won't be any more useless hunters and Fairy Tail will TRULY be the strongest hunting guild."

Without him knowing, his aura had gained a certain darkness when talking about the 'weaklings' in the guild. Lucy shivered when she noticed. This action went unnoticed by the currently dark Laxus. She spoke up timidly,"Laxus?"

"Huh?" He asked snapping out of it. "Oh yeah! So what da ya say? Wanna try the test and join? If you do it under me, I won't kick you out and I promise you that I won't let anybody kick you out, severely hurt, or bully you."

A little touched by his slightly soft side showing, Lucy nodded confidently. "Bring it on Lightning Boy."

"Tch, don't call me that little blondie." Laxus grunted back. "Call me Laxus-sama or Master Laxus. Yeah, Master Laxus sounds good."

"In your dreams I will. I won't call you Lightning Boy though, it's too long. So I'll call you... SPARKY!" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus's eye twitched in irritation.

"You know what? If you beat me in a fight, when you're all healed and stuff, I'll let you call me that. If I win though, you'll let me call you Chickie for as long as I want. Tell you what, if you get me to be at least a quarter tired, you pass the test." Laxus stated, smirking confidently.

"Deal. So the fight will be in 'bout three days maybe four." Lucy accepted the bet. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"With those injuries, it'll take at least a week to heal."

"Forgot to tell you that my family has inhuman healing rates." She said grinning. Laxus just sweat-dropped wondering how she said it so normally.

"Anyways... I was wondering 'bout what those tags say. I get all the other stuff except for the Gamma part." Laxus asked, still confused by what it meant. Lucy panicked on the inside.

"Tell ya another time. Besides, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Lucy asked back, hoping to distract him. Thankfully, it worked.

"Yup, about fifty pounds worth." The blond held up a big buck that Lucy had not noticed. Come to think of it, her wolf senses were a little wacky. *Must be cause of the wounds.* she thought before digging into the already cooked meat (Laxus had used his lightning gun to kill it).

~Time Skip To Battle~

Living with Laxus in the forests for few days wasn't as bad as Lucy had originally thought. He was the one who hunted, so she was able to recover quicker. She was actually kind of, almost, slightly happy to have him help her recover. Of course, she would never admit that though. On the third day, Lucy's wolf senses returned and she was as better as ever.

"You ready for this Chickie?" Laxus asked getting into a battle stance. He was not going to use the death setting on his Electric Dragon. The blond had set it on the border between electrocuting and paralyzing.

"Ready as ever Sparky." She replied smirking. Laxus had lent her one of his regular daggers and a small sword to fight with. At that Laxus leapt towards her, electric dagger unsheathed in hopes of ending this quick. Before he knew it, Lucy had jumped up quickly and kicked him to the ground, hard. Laxus suddenly flipped up and shot three bolts at her with his gun. Lucy dodged three, but one grazed her thigh. The male smirked in triumph, but it quickly disappeared when his back slammed into a tree from a punch in the face by the now angered blonde. What seemed like the speed of lightning, Laxus appeared in her grinning face and delivered several punches and kicks to her before she turned the tables. Lucy side kicked, left hooked, uppercutted, and elbowed him in return. At the end of the barrage of attacks on each other, they took a small breather.

"Well, for one thing you definitely passed the test. You just need to beat me now Chickie." Laxus said after catching his breath.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually had trouble in a one-on-one fight. You should feel special." Lucy claimed, barely panting. She pulled out the sword that Laxus had let her borrow. "Let's finish this Sparky."

Laxus drew his sharpened, custom halberd. He almost never used it though. It was double-edged, pure silver, and had the carving of a dragon on one side and lightning on the other. "Gladly, come at me girl."

After another twenty minutes of sword fighting (sorry too lazy :P), Lucy and Laxus were lying on the ground with each of their laying on the ground. Laxus was not as skilled with his halberd as his gun but could still beat better than average weapon users. Lucy thanked the stars that Minerva and her had started a rivalry. When they had first met, Minerva could easily beat Lucy in human form with her Gloves of War. Gloves of War allowed Minerva to use globs of wave-like matter that could be used to attack or defend. It also allowed her to teleport various objects. After specific training in weaponry, Lucy was now able to beat Minerva every time in close range battle.

"I win." Laxus said simply. Lucy turned her head to look at him.

"Nuh uh, we're both on the ground so it's a tie." Lucy argued. Laxus seemed to be in thought for a moment. "I'll let you call me whatever you want."

"Deal and since it's a tie, you can call me whatever you want too." Laxus gave in. He was initially surprised because the only ones who could beat him in weaponry was Erza (given), Master (old guy still packs a hard staff), and Mystogan (Laxus: THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME!).

"Haha, alright Sparky." Lucy laughed.

They were both covered in scratches and bruises. Lucy had burns from where the lightning gun had hit her. Laxus had managed to also get her stomach, other leg, arm, and he had slightly singed her hair. Laxus handed her a roll of bandages and told her to go down by the river to wash up and put on some bandages. He was going to stay at camp and put his bandages on there.

"We're heading to the guild Blondie." Laxus spoke as she came back to the camp after washing up.

"I actually have a few things to do so I'll just meet you there. And I thought you agreed to stop calling me that!" She said to the smirking male.

"Nope, you said that I could call you whenever you want." Laxus stated triumphantly. "And okay. I'll be expecting you in Fairy Tail in two days. Don't be late; you can leave now if you want. It's in Magnolia by the way."

"Sure, see ya later Sparky." Lucy waved her hand at him before going back into the woods. *Now to tell my pack the news.*

She transformed into her wolf form. Standing in the sunlight for a second, the light shone off her shiny golden fur. It felt good to run an be in her wolf form again. When she was two or three miles away from the den, Lucy ran into some unexpected trouble. Blocking her way was ten more of the Grimoire Heart wolves. Albeit they were lower rankers with a higher up for every five, she was still out numbered ten to one.

"Uh," she groaned. "I thought I already got rid of you guys!"

"Nope, we're back for some more blood. This time there isn't any hunter to stop us though." Ultear stated, emerging from the group.

"I don't have the time nor patience to handle the likes of you." Lucy announced to them, sticking her snout in the air.

"Well, you're gonna have to make some." Ultear spoke again. She gave a signal and the wolves surrounded her. "Cause you're not going anywhere soon."

"Fine... you know what?! If you want a fight, I'll give one to you!" Lucy snapped at the nearest wolf's neck, killing it. "Come at me."

Two silently slinked behind her before they both tackled and pinned her to the ground. Ultear stalked forward to the struggling golden wolf. "So much confidence, yet so much FAILURE."

"I know what you should do Ultear!" A male voice broke out. "Put her through the humiliation of scarring and then rip her throat out!"

Other wolves yipped and barked in agreement. Ultear nodded her head at the unanimous decision. "Okay, we'll leave a... star-shaped scar beside your... left eye (in Lucy's point of view, which would be her right eye)." She said, smirking at all the fun she was going to have. Lucy whined lowly in fear. She started thrashing even more.

"Knock her out." was the last thing that Lucy heard before everything went black.

_**1 = here are nine rank levels within the wolf pack as follows, highest to lowest: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta, Kappa, Sigma, Omega, and Pups. Each rank determines a wolf's role and function in the pack and what level of authority and rights the wolf possesses. Obviously the higher the rank, the more authority and rights a wolf has while the lower the rank the less.**_

_**Alpha: There are two Alpha wolves in the pack - one male and one female. The most dominant Alpha is the pack leader and can be either male or female. The dominant Alpha is responsible for leading the pack on hunts, establishing pack territory and its safety, breeding, accepting strangers into the pack or driving errant wolves out of the pack. The Alpha couple is always the first to eat from a kill, gets the biggest portions and choicest cuts of food and receives the best sleeping areas. The Alpha pair are also the only wolves in the pack allowed to breed, unles they both decide to let another couple breed.**_

_**Beta: The Beta is the highest ranking wolf in the pack just below the Alpha couple. The Beta wolf is essentially the second-in-command of the wolf pack. They control almost as much as the Alphas, except if they get to breed and the final say in matters. They help the Alphas in everything, and are well trusted. It's a hard role to gain.**_

_**Gamma: High ranking wolves are only surpassed by the Alpha pair and the Beta. High ranked wolves are the primary hunters of the pack and therefore run at the forefront when hunting in large groups. They can partake in eating a kill once the Alpha pair have had their choice of cuts and share of the feed. They are normally the peacemakers and advisors and must have good listening and speaking skills, as well as have the trust of the Alphas.**_

_**Delta: High/mid ranking wolves are essentially similar to Mid wolves but can occasionally get away with bending the rules, stealing food and similar acts not normally tolerated by lower ranking wolves. They are usually the strongest in the pack and help hunt. It's a desirable position for strong wolves.**_

_**Zeta: Mid ranking wolves often comprise the largest number of individuals in the pack. They are almost as strong as the Deltas, yet not enough to warrant the position. They usually stay behind to guard the pack and do whatever other job that the higher ranks need help with.**_

_**Kappa: Mid/low ranking wolves are essentially similar to Mid wolves but often function as the pack's role enforcers, ensuring that the lower ranking wolves perform their duties to the pack and keep their place and peace.**_

_**Sigma: Low ranking wolves are practically on the bottom of the totem pole and surpass only the Omega pair. Low wolves don't often join the pack to hunt but remain at the dens as guards and protectors of the pack's sleeping areas and any pups birthed. This is usually the first rank assumed once you enter the pack.**_

_**Omega: There are two Omega wolves in the pack - one male and one female, similar to the Alphas but at the opposite end of the pack ranking system. The Omega pair have no authority in the pack except over pups and virtually no rights. Omega wolves are do not partake in pack hunts, instead they remain at the dens and function as babysitters to the pack's pup litter, teaching these young wolves skills and providing food for them by regurgitating their own allotment of food.**_

_**Pups: These are the young wolves in the pack. If you are under the age of 16, you usually get this rank until you are old enough to be properly assessed and put in your place.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heyyyy super valued readers! How ya been doing? You know now that I look at it, that is a really long explanation of the classification levels of a wolf pack. I got on Call_of_the_ ?showtopic=40 if you were wondering. I kinda feel bad for Lucy after writing this. Oh yeah, I finally updated Push Rewind again yesterday. Hehe, I was little lazy and didn't feel like typing it up :P So how are you liking the story? This is an over 3000 word chapter so be happy. I'm not sure if I portrayed Laxus right or not so review and tell me how I'm doing. I suck at writing so sorry if you don't like the story, my grammatical errors, and mess ups.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and that's it for now folks. Wolf is outta here. **


	3. The Scarred Wolf Meets The Hunters

Chapter 3

Normal POV

(They are all still in wolf form.)

"How do you like your new look?" Ultear sneered at the waking golden wolf. Lucy raised her head tiredly and looked around cautiously. She jumped up and away from the blackish wolf in front of her.

"W-w-what did you do?" She asked still a little shaky.

"Look for yourself." Ultear threw her a small mirror.

In the mirror, Lucy saw that they had carved half of a star right beside her right eye (looking at her head-on, it would be the left eye in your POV). They had scratched straight through her fur to cut that far. It was for sure going to be a scar. She became angered when she saw what they had did to her face. The wolf howled an angry battle cry before tearing into the nearest wolf. She killed every other wolf in the room, except for Ultear, out of pure anger. Anger at what they had done to her, her pack, and every other wolf they must have tortured and/or killed.

"Hehe, now it's your turn. Ultear, the... seventh? strongest of Grimoire Heart. I think it would be more fun facing someone worthy of my time." Lucy mocked.

"Lucy H. No one but close pack members know her last name. A Gemma in the Sabertooth pack. Feared and respected by many for reasons unknown until now." Ultear replied while glaring at Lucy. "Honestly, the first time I saw you, I thought you were a very low ranking wolf. Only now do I see the skills and ferocity you need to possess to become a considerably high ranking wolf."

"Enough chat," Lucy snapped. "Let's fight already."

"As much as I'd like to, I have a VERY important pack meeting to get to. So until next time, Gemma of the Sabertooth pack." With that, Ultear scurried out before Lucy even had a chance to claw at her.

"Tch, coward!" Lucy barked at the retreating wolf. She looked around in distaste before going over to the biggest wolf she killed. Its head was half the size of her big torso. She tore it off and put it into a discarded burlap sack. She had actually only obtained minor injuries during the fight. The wolf proceeded to transform into her human form before picking up a slightly used cloak with no blood on it and putting it on. She threw the sack with the head in it over her shoulder and started her walk to Magnolia. Lucky for her, it was only an hour or two walk.

*Sorry guys. Guess you'll have to wait a little longer before I can come back. This is for you guys though. Hopefully I'll be back in a few months, Sabertooth. Wait for me... my family.* Lucy thought, hoping somehow they could hear it. Unfortunately for her, the pack mind link only works in a twenty mile range. She was fifty miles away from the nearest pack member on border patrol. "Well, time to see this 'Fairy Fail'. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Maybe it's something else. Marry tail, no, Tairy Fail, that's dumb of course not, oh I got it! Larry Mail! Yeah that must be it!" Lucy then continued walking, whistling a cheery tune.

~What Laxus Was Up To~

*Did I scare her away? Is she alright? GARHH! DON'T THINK THAT LAXUS! You are a strong, powerful, prideful man. Don't let a girl like her bring you down. But you have to admit she is pretty cute. STOP IT BRAIN!* Laxus thought to himself, while slamming his palms onto his forehead. He was NOT acting like his usual self. She made him feel weird on the inside and he hated and loved it at the same time. To clear up his head, Laxus proceed to knock down a tree with two strong kicks. He kept up demolishing the surrounding trees until he was satisfied. Only when he was done did he realize that the pattern that he knocked down trees spelt out Lucy's name. For miles around you could hear a man yelling out in frustration and a bunch of stuff being knocked over.

~Time Skip To After Laxus's Mini Tantrum~

The blond had collected all his stuff and was now on his way back to Fairy Tail. He had a dreading feeling of seeing all those WEAKLINGS in HIS guild though. Laxus always wondered why his grandfather had let those hunters with low power and close-to-none experience into the supposed greatest hunter guild in Fiore and probably the world. He kept on mind ranting about all the things he would change in the hunting guild until he actually reached Fairy Tail. Laxus had not noticed his body moving to the train station and getting on. He was too busy mind ranting to notice his (slight) motion sickness.

"Huh? Oh, I'm here already. Wow that was quick." Laxus muttered to himself while putting on his signature scowl.

"Laxus-sama/Laxus!" The Thunder God Tribe (Rajinsuu or whatever else they're called) greeted when he walked in. Everybody looked at him with confusion.

"What?" He spoke coldly. An armored red-head who likes to use swords stood up.

"You were sent on an easy S-Class mission and came back in a week. That job should have only taken two days tops. Have we not have reason for suspicion?" Erza stated in a businesslike tone.

"Well, mind your own dang business. Maybe I decided to not come straight back. Maybe I was trying to hold off coming back to a guild full of weaklings. Just cause I take longer than expected doesn't mean that I had trouble." Laxus grunted. Erza slightly glared at him for calling them weaklings.

"Your bandages suggest otherwise, Scar Face." Cana, the guild's drinker, commented. The brunette specialized in weaponized cards. By throwing a combination of cards, she could create a powerful attack or explosion. What took a lot out of her is that she had to throw some cards just right for it work. Laxus had forgotten to take off the bandages he had put on after his and Lucy's fight.

"Shut up Drunkie. I beat your butt once, I can do it again anytime I like." Laxus snapped at her. She looked hurt for a moment before going back to drinking. After a second or two of her drinking, she raised her hands towards him and flipped him off. The blonde growled but did nothing. It was an awkward silence after that. Laxus was heading up to the S-Class floor when the doors burst open.

"Yo! Sparkplug! Did ya miss me?!" Lucy shouted walking in. Her cloak was blocking all of her, except for a sack she was carrying. Everyone looked around trying to find who she was talking to.

"Why would I?!" Laxus yelled back irritated. "Thought I said you could only call me one thing."

"Eh Sparky, Sparkplug, Lightning Freak, Thunder Thighs (XD) anything I feel like." Lucy shrugged carelessly under the cloak. "Brought you a gift too."

All of the hunters seemed baffled that the newcomer seemed to be talking to Laxus on equal footing. They were all wondering what would've happened so that Laxus wouldn't just the person to the ground for talking to him like that.

"Whatever you want Chickie." Laxus was smirking by now.

"Laxus..." Lucy was able to suppress a growl coming out. "I told you not to call me that. Do you want your gift or not?"

"Fine, you win. So, Blondie what's my present?" Laxus sighed. Everyone's eyes popped out. Laxus, the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in Fairy Tail LAXUS, had just admitted defeat. Lucy smiled, which was hidden by the cloak. She threw Laxus the sack she was holding. He held it upside down over his hand, expecting something pleasant. He did NOT expect a giant wolf head to fall out.

"What the heck is this?!" He screamed at her. Every single hunter was staring in shock at the wolf head.

"Wolf head der. Never seen one that big?" She responded cockily.

"I've seen bigger. It's just that this is the first time that I've seen a wolf head cut off with such a clean cut." What Laxus had said was true. The head was cut off with what seemed like one swipe.

"Meh, I wa-" Lucy stopped short. Her nose twitched when a familiar scent or more like scents entered her nose.

She threw off her cloak, revealing her attire and the star scar by her eye. Her eyes were filled with concentration, slight anger, and shock. Laxus's eyes narrowed at the sight of the scar. For some odd and unknown reason, he couldn't stand the thought of someone else hurting her. She looked around quickly, trying to spot to particular people. She caught the sight of one behind a pillar and the other in the corner. The blonde slowed down her running to make it look like she was just a super-fast person and grabbed both of the "hunters." Lucy held them both up by their necks against a blank wall. She was leaving just enough space for them to breathe. The hunting guild was stunned in shock of what she just did. They were all frozen in place, unmoving. She did a feral grin before putting her both down to both of her scared captives.

"Don't tell me that I have two traitors in my hands. You better give me a dang good reason as to why I don't crush your necks now." Lucy spoke slowly into their ears. Her voice softened suddenly. "... I don't want to do this but... if you betrayed our kind, you won't be forgiven... 'Jeel, Ju."

The ones up against the wall were indeed Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Locksar. The two looked scared and helpless against the wall. Gajeel seemed scared to death of the girl and ready to piss his pants. Juvia was sweating uncontrollably and the occasional gulp was seen. They looked like they could breathe fine; just scared out of their minds. Gajeel finally seemed to get his act together. He pried Lucy's hand off of his neck (he was only able to do that because she wanted him to speak clearly) and cleared his throat. As composed as he was now, you could still see hints of definite fear swimming in his eyes.

"Listen, Bunny Girl." He whispered lowly, loud enough for only him, Juvia, and Lucy heard. "We'll clear this up later. I don't want to go explaining stuff in front of the whole guild."

Lucy thought about it for a minute and realized that his solution was the best way to go about things. She released Juvia, gave warning glances to both of them, and walked up to Laxus like nothing happened. "So why'd ya want me to come here anyways?"

"I want your blonde booty to join. Why else? Pssh, blondes these days." Laxus said to her, completely brushing off the scene that had just happened. She glared at him before the male walked into the master's office. Lucy followed silently after a moment of hesitation, shutting the door.

"Well, that was not at all intense." Cana spoke, breaking the silence with her sarcastic comment. People stared at the woman who had gone back to drinking beer from her personal keg.

"I've almost never seen someone talk to Laxus like that without at least getting some injuries. She must really be powerful for him to let her talk like that." Mira said next. She was behind the bar and, as usual, cleaning a glass until it shined. The barmaid was an inactive S-Class hunter. She dropped off the hunting grid after a terrible accident involving her little sister. Her nickname was the The Demon Mira for a reason. She used a gauntlet, Satan's Soul, that let her use the speed, strength, and strategic mind of a powerful demon.

"I wanna fight her!" Natsu shouted while waving his custom-made flamethrower, Inferno, around. The flamethrower could, and does, make a huge mess of ash and debris easily. Natsu has specially-made gloves and shoes that burst into fire, without hurting the user (most of the time), at his will. The pinkette was a master at close combat thanks to those. He preferred to use the gloves and shoes but would most of the time use the flamethrower to finish up a job. He was promptly shut up by Erza throwing a sword right next to his ear.

"Hahaha Flame Pants! Erza got you all shut up huh." Gray laughed, his state-of-the-art ice gun, Freeze Lancer, on his back. Freeze Lancer shot deadly prices of ice in the shape of lances that could easily pierce a werewolf's thick hide. His trusty broadsword, Cold Excalibur, was hanging from his side. The sword looked like it was made from pure ice but was actually a special type of blue crystal that was near impossible to break and as sharp as any other blades weapon... Natsu's head popped up and glared at the laughing hunter. By now, Fairy Tail was getting back to its usual routine, only a little quieter.

"What'd you say Popsicle?!"

"Looks like the Pinky's deaf too."

"Shut up Ice Princess!"

"I don't take orders from pink haired losers!"

"What was that Ice Cube?!"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?! I didn't know talking to a human MICROWAVE would be this hard!"

"Your horrible underpants voice is giving me a headache! Shut up already Icicle!"

"Natsu... Gray..." Erza growled out. She let loose her dark and demon like aura. "Friends aren't supposed to fight."

Natsu and Gray threw their arms over each other and smiled nervously. "W-w-we're b-b-best f-f-friends. S-s-see E-E-Erza."

She nodded in approval before going back to cleaning her favorite sword. Cleaning her weapons somehow comforted her and she always did it while in thought. She was a possessor of a small storage box, called the Requiper, that can absorb up to two thousand different swords and armors. With a simple voice command, she can change weapons and armor. She is an active S-Class hunter who is commonly known as Titania. *Who was she?*

"Maybe she's Laxus's girlfriend!" Macao joked. He and Wakaba were sitting at their own table laughing. Macao preferred to use a down-graded, but still strong, fire claw. It could change the types of flames that it made. Blue flames meant cold flames, purple flames meant that the fire could stick onto the wolf, yellow flames were used to disable a wolf's sense of smell, and red flames were regular, hot fire. Macao was also teaching his son, Romeo, to use it.

"Haha, he sure looked whipped!" Wakaba joked next. He made a whipping sound and motions. The two older men laughed harder. Wakaba liked to smoke which related to his weapon. His weapon is actually his cigarettes. The man gets specially-made, weaponized cigarettes that, when activated, sends offensive smoke in the shapes of various objects.

"Ah!" Erza suddenly said. Everybody looked towards the scarlet hunter. "I just remembered... Gavin! Jessica!"

The two said "hunters" came to where Titania was standing. She looked at them with a steely gaze. Juvia had started fidgeting, but Gajeel just looked indifferent.

"What did that girl say to you? Why did she do that to you? Do you know her?" Erza asked all in one breath.

"None of ya business, not telling, and yes." Gajeel answered in a bored tone. A tick mark appeared on Erza's head.

"Who is she?" The scarlet female said in a steely and harder tone.

"Nothing you need to worry about Titania." With that, Gajeel stalked away and out of the guild with Juvia, having gotten her marbles in order, following him.

"Gavin..." Erza growled again, her aura now indicated her pissed off-ness and frustration. "Mira! You have lots of contacts. Will you be able to find out who she is and her background?"

"It'll take a day... but I'll be able to." Mira stated before going towards the guild doors. Erza sent her a nod just before she fully exited the building.

"While she's taking care of that, Gray, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Natsu, do the same to Gavin and Jessica. Don't destroy anything while you're at it too." Erza commanded. She had a bad feeling about something and she was sure that the blonde girl would be the start of it. *I'm not gonna let her take this guild down. I'm gonna make sure that this guild is protected. I don't want any surprises, but I'm sure the future's going to be full of them.*

"Whaaaaaat?!" Natsu questioned in disagreement while Gray just gave a slight nod in approval. After a death glare from Erza, the pyro scurried out of the guild to follow the departed duo.

Gray's Thoughts

*She looked really familiar. I know I've seen her someplace... GAH! Think Gray! Maybe if I just hear her name, then I'll remember her. If I become her friend then keeping an eye on her will be easier. I wouldn't mind being her friend anyways... She was cute... FOCUS GRAY!*

Back To Normal POV

Laxus came out of the office, alone, with his usual scowl. Perfectly aware of the many pairs of eyes on him, he casually walked up the stairs to the second floor before leaving the views of the lower hunters. After five minutes of hushed talking, Makarov with Lucy trailing him came out of the office. He went to the front of the bar before introducing her.

"EVERYONE! This is Lucy..." Makarov trailed off after realizing she had never told him her last name.

"...Hale. Lucy Hale." Lucy stated after a moment of thinking.

"Lucy Hale. She was inducted under Laxus's name and by his statement, she is automatically moved up to A-Class. She will be participating in the S-Class trials in one year. Treat her nicely." Makarov announced. Everyone was shocked at what he said. Laxus had NEVER inducted someone under his name. See in Fairy Tail, you have to have another hunter bring you in, send a note, make a recommendation, etc. to actually be a part of the guild. Makarov himself had inducted a few people because they had nobody else to do it for them. Everybody unsurely clapped, but nonetheless they were happy to have a new hunter.

"LUCY?!" Gray shouted, suddenly remembering her. He stood up to try and get a better look at her.

"G-G-Gray?" Lucy muttered feebly. She discreetly took a whiff of the air and recognized his minty scent. The blonde smiled inwardly, Gray had always loved mint flavored ice cream. She hadn't noticed it because Gajeel's and Juvia's scent stuck out more.

Gray ran up to her and grabbed both of her shoulder. Now they were staring directly into each other's eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes.

"Gray? Is that really you?" Lucy acted. She was glad to see him; it's just that she needed to act like she's unable to identify him from his scent.

It's seems that was the confirmation Gray needed. He pulled her into a very tight hug and she hugged back just as tight. Everyone in the building, including an angry Laxus (I wonder why... *insert devious smile*), was watching the two in shock and silence. Gray asked her in a whisper, "How?"

"I'll tell you later when we're alone." She trusted him. Even if it had been nine years since they'd seen each other. She still trusted him with all her heart. Lucy felt something against her cheek. "Do you still wear that necklace I gave you?"

"Every single day," Gray replied with a grin. They pulled away reluctantly.

"I didn't know you were that obsessed with me Gray." Lucy teased. Gray now had a hint of pink on his face, but accepted the silent challenge.

"Well I did miss that beautiful face of yours, Lu." He teased with a wink at the end. Gray had used his old nickname for her. She blushed lightly and he smirked.

"Ya know, puberty's been real nice to you." She said pointing to his now shirtless torso. His shirt was lying near his feet. Gray freaked out for a second before putting on his shirt with his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I can see that you that you grew... a LOT." Gray said looking up and down her body for effect. That got her cherry red. She hit his arm, hard.

"Pervert! Never knew you grew into such a perv, Gray-KUN." She purred out his name. His face turned fifty shades of pink before he looked away. Lucy believed she had won this time. Gray suddenly stepped forward and bent his head down to her ear. Nobody but she and he knew what Gray had said. It switched something in Lucy though. She was changing tones of pink every five seconds. It seems she couldn't think of something so she was about to walk away when... "Cana's here too."

"REALLY?! Take me to her!" Lucy excitedly said, her earlier embarrassment gone. She sniffed again but could not pinpoint the brunette's scent. Gray smirked before grabbing her and pulling her through the crowd. By now people were starting to get back to their usual routine and were not giving the newbie a second glance. Gray led her to a table with a brown haired woman actually sitting on it, drinking from a barrel of beer.

"Cana?" Lucy asked questionably. She took a really deep sniff and under the smell of booze, she could recognize the apple scent of her friend. It was now mixed with the scent of alcohol now though. Cana lowered the barrel and looked at Lucy. The brunette had been drinking the whole time Lucy came in. The woman had zoned out on everything and was just drinking. She dropped her barrel when she recognized her, causing everyone to once again look towards them.

"Lucy?" Cana asked. Lucy nodded unsurely. The next thing the blonde knew was she was on the floor with Cana on top of her, hugging the breath out of her. When Cana finally let go and they got up, the three all sat at the table.

"So first things first, how are you alive?" Cana asked seriously.

"I'll tell you when I tell Gray. Which is later."

Cana looked suspicious but brushed it off. "Wanna drink?"

Gray comically fell at the second thing that Cana had asked their childhood friend. He fell again when Lucy had actually accepted. "Sure. How about we make this into a competition? First one to pass out loses." Lucy challenged.

~Small Time Skip~

"LET'S GET THIS DRINKING CONTEST STARTED LIKE A MAN! IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE NEWCOMER LUCY HALE!" Elfman announced, probably already drunk. "AND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE MANLY VETERAN DRINKER, CANA ALBERONA!"

He had gotten a bottle thrown at his head from calling Cana manly. He shook it off like it was nothing though. Everyone was surrounding the table that Lucy and Cana were at. Barrels, mugs, and bottles of beer were on standby. Gray was collecting bet money from everyone nearby. So far, Cana had 99% of the bets while the remaining (Makarov, Gray, Mirajane, Erza) bet for Lucy.

"NOW, READY! SET! MANNNNN!" The competitors took that as the starting sign and began drinking. Two minutes in, Cana had finished five beers while Lucy just finished a small barrel. After ten minutes, Cana had drunk two full-sized barrels, one small barrel, and fifteen mugs. Lucy had drunk three full-sized barrels and one small barrel. They were still going at it until two hours later when one had collapsed after drinking fifteen full-sized barrels, eight small barrels, about fifty mugs, and thirty bottles. The other had drunk twelve full-sized barrels, fourteen small barrels, forty mugs, and twenty-five bottles.

"AND THE MANLY WINNER IS... LUCY THE MAN HALE!" He was promptly knocked out by a barrel thrown at his head by Lucy. Lucy had a super high tolerance of alcohol because of her being a werewolf. She was still drunk after consuming all that alcohol though. She snuck away from the partying hunters to the S-Class floor. Even in her drunken state, she had Gray bring Cana back to her apartment in Fairy Hills before going up.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Laxusssssssssss!" She shouted coming up to the hunter who was resting on the couch.

"You're drunk." He stated simply, opening one eye to examine her.

"Pssssssh, no wayyyyyyy. I don't get -hic- drunk. Lucy don't get drunk. Nope, not drunk." Lucy got out before passing out on top of the laying blonde. Laxus tried to get up and push her off but she had an iron grip around his torso. All in all, Lucy was using him as a teddy bear.

"Stupid blonde." He muttered before finally prying her off and laying her on the couch. Laxus thought about what to do before scooping Lucy up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Nobody noticed the lightning lover walk out of the guild with the newcomer on his shoulder. Not knowing where she lives, Laxus brought the unconscious female to his apartment. He laid her on his bed and right before he left the blond heard Lucy say something. "Come back here... Stupid Sparky. It's cold... come on... Hurry... up..."

Even though he was slightly annoyed and embarrassed, Laxus reluctantly laid down next to her after hearing several whimpers. As soon as he was on his back, Lucy grabbed onto his torso. She was hugging him like a teddy bear again. The male blushed hotly when the undercover wolf snuggled into his chest and tightened her grip. He sighed before saying,"...Stupid blondie."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Dang, that was a **_**long **_**chapter. It's almost five thousand. That is way more than I usually do. Well, I thought I could treat my readers to something nice this week **** So how'd you guys like it? I hope you did because it took at least two full hours to write. Some LaLu moments in the chapter; hopefully I satisfied the Laxus x Lucy fans out there with my mediocre writing. I'll tell you now though, it'll take a long time for that thick-headed Laxus to realize his feeling for the sometimes sweet Lucy. Oh and by the way, I can assure you that Gray will only be Lucy's friend if you were wondering. Of course he'll have his moments with her too and just to let you know, I have a tendency to do moments between the main person and other (not-so-likely and likely) characters. I thought you guys would like a warning. Did any of you see/read the latest manga for Fairy Tail? I **_**never **_**expected it to be future Rogue. I mean like **_**wow. **_**I guess that's it for now folks.**

**Remember to review and check out my other stories, Wolf is outta here.**

**P.S. I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**


	4. An Explanation And An Accident

Chapter 4

~In The Morning~

Laxus POV

I woke up at 10 in the morning to find that the annoying blonde was missing. I grew unknowingly worried about her. My head let loose a bunch of unreasonable and wild ideas of what might have happened. I was about to punch myself to get rid of the ideas when I saw a small note on the bedside table. My jaw hanged in the air after reading it.

SPARKPLUG,

THANKS FOR LETTING ME STAY IN YOUR APARTMENT AND TAKING CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS DRUNK. SORRY ABOUT STUFF THAT I MIGHT OF SAID OR DID BY THE WAY. OKAY, SO I'M GOING TO BE MEETING UP WITH SOME OLD FRIENDS.

-LUCY

P.S. I WOKE UP TO FIND US HUGGING EACH OTHER. YOU WERE HOLDING ME TO YOUR CHEST. I HAD NO IDEA YOU LOVED TO CUDDLE, SPARKY ;)

~With Lucy~

Normal POV

Lucy had sent a discreet note to both Gajeel and Juvia via little kids that do anything for chocolate. Both their notes had said to meet at the entrance to Magnolia Forest. She was already there, resting in one of the trees. Unknown to her, Gray was a good distance away from her. He was watching her through a pair of binoculars. The male was still following orders on keeping an eye on Lucy. He was walking through Magnolia trying to find her when he saw her heading here. Needless to say, he was suspicious about her reason to come here and wait. Ten minutes of waiting later, he spotted two heads. *Woah, woah, woah. Is that Jessica?! And Gavin?!*

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." Lucy said with a small smile, jumping down from the branch. Juvia offered a slight smile back.

"Cut the chat, Bunny Girl." Gajeel grunted. He looked annoyed for some reason. Lucy looked straight into his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere private." Lucy stated, breaking eye contact with Gajeel and walking into the forest. "I'm sure you've noticed that pink idiot following you." (Haha, she noticed Natsu but not Gray :P)

The two nodded and followed her. When they were completely surrounded by trees, they all suddenly broke out into a sprint. After a minute or two of full sprinting and they were positive that Natsu wasn't in view of them, all three of them turned into wolves. The only thing you could see of them was black, gold, and blue blurs passing by. Ten minutes of running later, they stopped at a small underground cave. Lucy walked into it carelessly while Juvia and Gajeel were more cautious.

"Now that we're alone, I want to know everything." Lucy barked. She laid down near a big rock expecting an answer.

"Why don't you tell us your story first. You came to a _hunting _guild and under _Laxus's_ name too." A big, pierced, black wolf growled out, stressing some of the words. Its fur was spiking down his back like a mini mohawk down his back.

"That explanation will come after." Lucy flicked her tail impatiently. "As a Gamma wolf of the Sabertooth pack, I want to hear your side first."

"Fine..." Gajeel gave up. "Phantom and Saber are still in alliance right?"

"Yes, Alpha and José are on good terms. Even though José does things that Alpha does not approve of, Alpha knows a good alliance when he sees one." Lucy told them. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun were given an infiltration mission by our alpha. Juvia and Gajeel-kun joined the guild under the names of Jessica Lanny and Gavin Radix." Juvia explained. "We've been keeping in the shadows for two months now." She explained with a kind and calm voice.

"I told you to call me Gajeel! None of that -kun crack." Gajeel snapped. The black wolf had grumpily lain down during Juvia's explanation. "Now I wanna know your story Bunny Girl."

"Don't call me that..." Lucy growled. "Anyways, that dang Grimoire pack sent the top twenty to 'eliminate' me. They knew I was one of Sabertooth's better Gammas. What I wanna find out is what their plan is. So when Laxus found the unconscious-from-blood-loss me, I took the chance to spy on the hunters and go out on these 'missions' to kill some rogue wolves. Those rogue wolves will hopefully give me info about Grimoire. I haven't been able to contact my pack again though."

"How'd ya get that scar?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Ran into some Grimoires and they knocked me out before I could do anything. They wanted to try and torture me by doing that." Lucy said plainly. Gajeel felt a twinge of anger and Juvia was slightly boiling on the inside. "So... you guys aren't traitors?"

"Yes." "Ya."

"I'M SO SORRY! It's just that my emotions took over. Did I hurt you bad?" Lucy referred to when she had slammed them into the guild wall and held them by their necks.

"Juvia has bruises on her back and around her neck. Other than that, Juvia is fine." Juvia spoke. She was now sitting calmly and patiently by the laying Gajeel.

"My back's sore an' my skin's purplish/bluish 'round my neck." Gajeel grunted.

"Do want some blood? I have some to spare." Lucy offered. Werewolves can heal faster if they lap up a close friend's or pack member's blood. Juvia accepted the offer and went to where Lucy was. Lucy stood up, ready.

"Juvia is going to get some out of Lucy-san's shoulder." Juvia stated with a slight hint of happiness in her voice.

"That's fine." At that, Juvia bit into Lucy's shoulder and drank a small amount of blood. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." Juvia walked back to where she was sitting.

"Gajeel?" Lucy turned her already but shoulder towards him.

"Ah ah, you know I prefer necks. No shoulder crit." Gajeel stated while smirking. Lucy stared at him with a funny look.

"Gajeel..." Lucy whined. "You always leave mark though. People always think it's a hickey."

"Sucks for you Bunny Girl." Lucy gave in and Gajeel happily bit into her neck. "Now that that's done. Wanna spar? I haven't been in my wolf form for at least two weeks."

"Sure. Juvia, wanna get some action too?" Lucy asked the observing blue wolf.

"Juvia politely declines the offer. Juvia has some stuff to do back at Juvia's apartment. Juvia will see you later." Juvia replied, padding to the exit. She had some plans to stalk a certain ice user that was part of the guild. She had grown to have some sort of infatuation with him over the past two months.

"Later. Remember to change into human form. Natsu is probably still looking for us." Gajeel had just grunted a goodbye.

"Ready Bunny Girl?" Gajeel replied while getting into a pouncing position.

"Ready as ever Scrap Metal." Lucy replied, extending her claws. They both jumped at each other, claws extended and teeth bared. The star scarred wolf and the metal studded wolf met in midair and started biting and clawing at each other. To get back at Gajeel for having to bite her neck, she nipped at his left ear and made sure to leave a mark.

"Gah! You did that on purpose!" Gajeel barked madly at her. She just did a lopsided, teasing grin. He leaped at her again and got a good slash on her leg. Lucy returned the favor by chomping down on the end of his tail. The studded wolf whipped around and back kicked the golden wolf in the snout. Thanks to that kick, Lucy was in a sneezing fit for a good amount of time. Meanwhile, Gajeel was laughing his tail off at the sneezing wolf.

"Ga- ah ah ah choo!- jeel! Da-choo! You Gajeel!" Lucy tried speaking but her constant sneezing made it hard. (My dog has huge sneezing fits when she runs into my couch :P she's not the sharpest tool in the shed.)

"Ahahahahahaha! Bunny G-G-GIR-Ahahahahahaha!" Gajeel also tried to respond but every time he looked at her, the wolf would break out in laughter. (I would do his 'Gihi' laugh but I thought that would look weird typed out.)

When Lucy finally stopped sneezing ten minutes later, a murderous attempt filled her eyes. She leaped at the still laughing Gajeel with the intent to severely maim (injure someone permanently). I think you can guess what happened to the distracted black wolf over the course of an hour. If you can't... let's just say he won't be walking the same way for a day or two and his pain filled yelps/screams were heard in a twenty mile radius.

When the two walked into the guild around noon, everyone stopped and stared at the two. Lucy's hair and clothes were ruffled and she had a bite that ever so slightly looked like a hickey. Gajeel was, to some extent, still panting from his spar *cough* beating *cough*. His shirt was slightly opened at the top and his hair was messier than usual. His scarf was also out of place and looked like it was carelessly thrown on. His ear that Lucy took a bite of had a small, visible teeth mark on the top of it. (His outfit is the same as his first outfit in the GMG. If you haven't been keeping up look it up on .com)

In a flash Laxus was right in front of Gajeel. The blond male had his halberd, Heavenwards, pointed at the studded man's throat. Gajeel had pulled out his sword (more like way bigger than average chainsaw), Karma Demon, and was slowly pushing the halberd's spike away from his face.

"Da heck do ya want?" Gajeel asked roughly. Laxus glared at him and started pushing the halberd's blade towards Gajeel's throat. The metal man easily stopped the halberd with his sword and their weapons were now in a cross-like pattern.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." Laxus grunted lowly. He was speaking so quietly that you had to be right next to or in front of him, like Gajeel was. Gajeel smirked, figuring out why Laxus was so worked up.

"Oh, we just had a little fun." Gajeel teased with a smirk. The black-haired male had sensed the jealousy that laced with Laxus's sentence He too had spoken lowly so that only the two of them could hear.

"Little Metalhead!" Laxus shouted, jumping back and throwing his halberd straight at Gajeel's head. Surprising everyone yet again, Lucy appeared in front of Gajeel and jumped so the spear/battle ax hit her in the side. (She doesn't have any weapons of her own yet.)

"LUCY!" Laxus/Gray/Gajeel shouted. Gajeel was able to catch her before she hit the ground, stopping any more trauma. Gray had Freeze Lancer ice over her wounds by setting it to a special setting. The ice stopped her from bleeding out any further. Gajeel and Gray brought her to the hunting guild's infirmary where Porlyusica, the guild's main doctor, and her apprentice/rookie hunter, Wendy Marvel, started treating the wound.

Downstairs, Laxus was staring at his halberd and the blood on the tip of it. Heavenwards (the halberd) had hurt the person that he promised to make sure that nobody would hurt. He just broke his first promise. Laxus Dreyar, The Lightning Killer, had just broken his promise. Even when he turned into a crazy, conceited man, he had never broken a promise. What's worse is that the promise was broken by he himself hurting her. *What's this feeling? Why does it hurt a lot more? Why am I so worried about her? What's happening to me? UHHH! No time to think about this! I need to check on Lucy!*

Laxus suddenly stood up and briskly walked towards the infirmary but Juvia had gotten in his way. She was sending him a glare that assured him that he wouldn't be walking tomorrow if he made a wrong move.

"I need to see her." Laxus said gruffly.

"Like heck will we let you see her." Gray told him coming down from the infirmary. He and Gajeel had been kicked out by Porlyusica.

"I need to make sure she is okay." He replied looking at them.

"Oh really now? The 'great' Laxus Dreyar actually cares for someone but himself." Gajeel sneered.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean Metalhead?" Laxus said with a slight annoyed look.

"It means that you only care about your dumbbutt self." Cana interjected. Something inside Laxus snapped at that for some reason.

"I'M FREAKING CAPABLE OF CARING FOR ANOTHER FREAKING HUMAN BEING! MAYBE NONE OF YOU OTHER WEAK HUNTERS ARE WORTH CARING ABOUT! MY TEAM IS WHAT I CARE ABOUT! NOT ANY OTHER ONE OF-"

"That's enough Laxus!" Makarov had come out of his office and had watched the whole scene in silence.

"But Gramps!" Laxus opposed his grandfather.

"Just go see Lucy." Makarov replied simply. Realizing he wasn't going to win, Laxus silently headed into the infirmary despite the massive protest.

"Jessica thinks it would be best for Laxus-san to not see Lucy-san, Master." Juvia put her input out in the open.

"I know Jessica. Almost everybody is against my decision, but I can see his worry for her is sincere." Makarov spoke wisely. That sent Juvia and Gajeel into deep thought.

~Juvia's Thoughts~

*Juvia knows that it won't be good if Laxus falls in love with Lucy. A human and a werewolf relationship won't work out.* Juvia suddenly shuddered. *Even though Lucy is a very prized pack member, Sabertooth has strict rules for a human-werewolf relationship. She must be very careful.*

~Gajeel's Thoughts~

*Gihi Lightning Boy has his work cut out for him. Lucy isn't one to fall head-over-heels over just anybody. If anything I thought she was gonna get together with white boy (Sting). Hmmm, I wonder how she's gonna around all that human-wolf relationship cr** if she does end up with him. It'd be even worse if he ends up being her mate. That'd just be a disaster (A/N: I'm always reminded of that Esteban guy from Suite Life of Zack and Cody when someone says that).* Gajeel chuckled lowly out loud. *I can't wait to see how the Lightning Freak is gonna play this out.*

~Back to Normal POV~

Even though he was surprised by what Makarov said, Gray still pushed the subject of not allowing Laxus near Lucy. Halfway through Gray's ranting and Makarov turning a deaf ear to him, Laxus went straight out from the infirmary and immediately left.

~What Happened With Laxus and Lucy~

Wendy and Porlyusica had finished up with Lucy and had already left. Lucy was lying alone in the infirmary. Her gold and black tank top was pushed up under her breasts. There were bandages covering her whole stomach. You could already see a tint of red on them. Laxus picked up the clipboard with the info on her injury. The halberd had apparently missed all major organs except that it had grazed her stomach. Stitches had to be done to seal off wound and stomach. No severe amount of gastric acid had escaped the stomach. She is expected to recover in five or less days. No permanent damage except for light scarring.

Laxus sighed in relief when he saw that no permanent damage had been done but he also felt guilty for letting his sudden anger *cough* jealousy *cough* get control of him. Lucy would get a scar thanks to him. He just hoped that'd she'd forgive him and might still want to be on his team.

"Mmmm..." Lucy groaned, regaining consciousness. "My side hurts..."

"Lucy... I'm sorry." Laxus apologized sincerely. Lucy looked towards him and gave him a bright smile.

"It's okay. I'm fine Laxus, really I am." Lucy said assuringly. Laxus had a slightly guilty look on his face. "Well, if I had a weapon for myself..."

"That's it! Lucy, I just came up with a fantastic idea! I'll get you a weapon so you can defend yourself!" He said to her while standing up. Lucy's eyes turned into equal signs.

"Wait!" She called out to him right before he left. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay..."

"Come closer idiot." She told him. He slightly glared at her but still came over. "Just a little closer..." He bent his head down so that his ear was directly in front of her mouth. "Thank you." After he heard that, he was suddenly enveloped into a warm hug from the side. Laxus looked down in surprise and found Lucy hugging his torso with her face on his chest. He blushed a little before hugging her back. Once they had both let go, he walked towards the door again. He uttered two last words to her.

"Stupid Blondie…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heyyyyy readers. What'cha up ta ya guys? Well, I'm sick in bed today so I decided to update today. I'm not really doing anything cause my parents had me stay home from school today. I'm kinda glad they did because last Friday, a teacher's aid, that apparently HATES me, got me in so much trouble because she caught me chewing gum for the FIRST time. Ya… one of friends has been caught at least five times but she hasn't gotten in the slightest trouble. Uh, you know I'm just like so frustrated with her because I didn't even DO anything to her. I think she's just like that because she saw me playing a practical joke on one of her "favorite" students. Well, enough of my problems. How'd you guys like the chapter? Still a bit longer than I usually do but shorter than last chapter. Hehehe, what's Laxus going to do? Any guesses? I've been thinking and I wanted to know if I should add this part ****_later _****in the story.**

**Softy Laxus:**

"**LUCY! You don't have to go!" Laxus yelled, running after her. He caught up to the leaving teen and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going any further.**

"**You don't understand Laxus. I ****_need _****to go. I don't have a choice." Lucy told him with a strained voice. She was still looking forward, not even glancing at Laxus.**

"**Yes, you do. You can stay here with the guild, with our friends, with our family, with ****_me._****" Laxus pleaded helplessly. He didn't want Lucy to go. The male still didn't know why, but something just told him that he couldn't let her go.**

"**Laxus!" She snapped. "Stop making this harder. We both know that I need to go back. It's inevitable, I can't avoid it. Why should I put off any longer?"**

"**Because of this." With that, Laxus spun her around and crashed his lips into her.**

… **And scene. :P you guys probably hate me for doing that. I also have an alternate version.**

**Tough, I Still Have My Reputation Laxus:**

"**Lucy," Laxus called to the blonde who was walking away. She turned around and looked at the male. He had his coat-covered back to her. **

"**Yeah?" She asked sullenly. Lucy knew she needed to go but everything and everybody was holding her back.**

"**Are you sure you want to go? Think about what you're leaving." Laxus told her monotonously. He was heart stricken about her leaving, but he was just too stubborn to show it.**

"**I'll still be going no matter what you say, you know." At this, Laxus's theory was confirmed. He would need to ****_show_**** her why she couldn't leave.**

"**What if I show you why?" In an instant, Laxus was up and moving.**

"**Wha-" Lucy was cut off by a certain pair of lips.**

… **I'm evil. I bet you guys are DYING to know what that was about. Oh well, you guys will just have to wait and see. Remember to review which scene is better.**

**That's all for now folks and remember to review what you think of the story, Wolf is out. **


	5. New Weapons and the Strata Siblings

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Laxus had just gotten off a five hour train ride to the town of Armadia. He had gotten his own weapons here and the blond hoped to find a suitable weapon for Lucy. He went straight to Damon's Deals and asked the cashier for Matt. The cashier brought him into a back room with weapons that lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a white, spiky haired man bent over a tool table. He seemed to be working on a small dagger.

"Yo! Capricorn, how ya been?" Laxus greeted. His signature coat had been hanged near the door and he had taken a seat on a nearby barrel.

"Laxus? Oh, hey! Been better, my age is getting to me you know? Ah, I hate getting old. But be warned I can still pack a good enough punch to knock you out." Capricorn joked lightheartedly. Laxus chuckled lightly at his joking. Capricorn and Laxus have always been close because whenever Makarov and him came to town, Laxus would go and play with Capricorn while the old man would do his work. Even now Capricorn was one of the few people he respected.

"Hehe, like you could ever beat me." Laxus boasted proudly. "I've gotten way stronger than when I was ten."

"Pssh, cocky idiot." Capricorn mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, what did ya need?" Capricorn changed the subject to why Laxus even came.

"Hmmm, do you have any new shipments? For werewolf or anything else hunting. Like a multi-hunting one." Laxus asked, observing the shelves.

"I just got this matching set of weapons. Super convenient huh?" Capricorn told him while pulling out a longish box. "Did you want long range, medium range, or close combat?"

"Uh..." Laxus replied scratching the back of his neck. He didn't think about it that much. "Can ya show me what'cha got?"

"Hmmm," Capricorn hummed a simple reply. "Okay, first up is the long ranged weapon. This, right here, is Galaxy Star. Galaxy Star is actually a pair of gloves that shoots stuff out of the palm. To activate you do a simple thrust of the hand and a frying, bright, deadly beam comes out. Its maker, Sturgeon, made it to literally shoot a star shaped beam. See, the marks on the palms of the gloves are actually shaped like a star. You just need to replace this lacrima on the band of each glove every year, but if you use it profusely, then I would suggest changing it every six months. It does recharge like others but changing the lacrima makes the process faster. For the people who can't decide whether they want short or long range, I have a weapon called the Celestial King's Whip."

"It's just a handle though."

"Ah ha, see you just press right and a compact stream of water comes out and is capable of grabbing, holding, slashing, and protecting. You're also able to add different properties to it if the handle touches it. Here shoot a small stream of electricity into the handle using your gun... Perfect, okay now watch." Capricorn pressed the button and this time electricity was coiled around the jet of water this time. He slashed at a dummy in the corner of the room and it left a fairly deep mark. The dummy also started sparking and Laxus was honestly impressed. "Uh huh, not so useless now. Finally weapons for close combat. This beauty right here is called the Constellation Killer. As you can see, right now it's a small dagger. If you hold it and focus though, it grows into a double-edged, slayer sword. It is made of wolf bone that has a diamond enforced blade so it's not easily breakable. Easy transportation in its dagger form too."

"How much for the whole set?" Laxus asked simply. *These weapons seem PERFECT for Lucy.*

"Original price was one million jewels. You'll never see another weapon like these ones." Capricorn explained. Laxus gaped at the price. "BUT! Since you are such a good man and a personal friend that I consider family, I'll lower the price to five hundred thousand."

Laxus's face softened before he spoke,"Thanks, really Capricorn. It means a lot to me man."

"Naw, no problem. It's nothing really. An old FRIEND of mine gave them to me because she has no more use for it." Capricorn told him shrugging. "So that'll be six hundred thousand jewels please."

"Wait a minute! You said five hundred thousand jewels." Laxus yelled accusingly at Capricorn. The white haired man just started chuckling and held out his hand expectantly.

~Back At The Guild~

Normal POV

Even with her injury, Lucy insisted on not being stuck in that "boring" infirmary and wanted to just hang out downstairs. Makarov reluctantly allowed her but on the condition that she didn't get in any fights. He also said that due to events of yesterday she wasn't able to get her guild mark yet and she needed to get it from Mira.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Hale as you might have already known and you must be Mirajane." Lucy greeted the barmaid. Mira gave her a sweet smile before putting down the cup she was wiping.

"Yup, I'm Mirajane Strata but you can call me Mira." She replied while taking out the stamp for the guild mark. "Where and what color?"

"It's permanent right? Like an actual tattoo." Lucy asked a little nervous.

"But without the pain and only Master can remove it." Mira answered.

"Okay, can I have the purest gold you have and I want it on the center of my back." Lucy had picked up a lost leather jacket with elbow length sleeves so she was now wearing dark cargo pants, plain black lace up combat boots, and her black and gold sequin tank top that hugged her body with the leather jacket to top it off. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and her werewolf identification dog tags were hidden under her shirt. Lucy pulled up her shirt, aware of the eyes on her, and turned her back to Mira so she could stamp her back. When she turned she saw the many people that were and still are staring at her. She looked at them and couldn't figure out why they were staring. When Mira finished, Lucy turned to the white-haired woman and asked her quietly, "Why were they staring?"

"It's because you pulled up your shirt and they could clearly see your... girl parts." Mira explained. Lucy still looked confused.

"What's the problem? My pa- old family didn't have a problem with me doing it. I used to always bathe with my guy and girl friends." Lucy asked again, just as confused. Mira blushed slightly at what she said.

"When was the last time you did so?"

"Eh, just last month I think." Lucy answered innocently. Mira sighed in defeat and with a small blush.

"Anyways, you said old family?" Mira asked curiously.

"Ah, they're nothing to talk about. Wait, did you say your last name was Strauss?" Lucy just finally remembering.

"Yup, one of the Strata siblings." Mira told her proudly. Lucy looked in thought for a second.

"Mira, do you happen to know a Lisanna Strata?" Lucy asked inquiringly. Just like that, all the noise in the guild came to a halt. Mira's smile immediately dropped off her face and Elfman came to her side quickly.

"Yes, she was our little sister." Elfman told Lucy solemnly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where she is?" Lucy asked simply.

"She's... gone." Mira said sadly. At that, Lucy couldn't hold back and started laughing. Everyone stared at her in shock and a few in disgust. Mira suddenly exploded. "Do you think someone _dying _is funny?!"

"Nope, not at all. You would have to be a disgusting, lowlife to think someone dying is funny." Lucy answered seriously.

"It's not manly to laugh at someone's dead sister." Elfman boomed at her. He used a gigantic hammer that could literally change its head to another property (like it could change into lizard scales or into like a bear arm). If he got close enough to a monster or an enemy's weapon, then he could actually absorb it into the hammer to use (like if someone is using a sword made out of fire then if he hit the sword with his hammer, the hammer would absorb the sword's fire property and that means the hammer would be able to use fire. Sorry if it's confusing. I got the idea from another story: The Iron Knight, which is also another Fairy Tail story). She was still smiling funnily but she had stopped laughing.

"What if I told you..." Lucy paused for dramatic effect. "She's not dead."

"Impossible! I saw her die! She died and disappeared in my arms!" Mira shouted at Lucy. (Mira gets emotional when talking about her sister.)

"Let me tell you, son and daughter of Nathan and Cynthia Strauss, fate loves playing tricks."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it's so short, but I did it to add some suspense in the story :) What do guys think she means by that? I'm adding so many mini plots DX It's so hard to keep track of them, but it is a lot of fun writing them. What do you think of the chapter? I couldn't decide on what weapon I wanted Lucy to have, so I got her all three. I'm also kinda sorry for updating late but I'm on break and I don't have any big soccer tournaments coming up so I'll update again in about a day or two. I'm so sad that the anime ended :( but at least the manga is still going. **

**Remember to review, Wolf out. **


	6. Talks, Necklaces, and Train Incidents

Chapter 6

Normal POV

_"Let me tell you, son and daughter of Nathan and Cynthia Strauss, fate loves playing tricks."_

Elfman, Mira, and even Master stared at Lucy in complete and utter shock. The identity of the Strauss sibling's parents and their actual last name has always been a well-kept secret that only a few people know, that is until now. Everyone in the guild now knows that Elfman and Mira "Strata" were actually the son and daughter of the alphas of the Take-Over pack. The Take-Over pack was famous for its uncanny ability to transform into another life form (besides a human; ex: T.O. pack member fighting against a demon black bull, member can absorb the bull's DNA when it hits the wolf and then transform into a version of that bull; can NOT transform into another wolf AND use its ability).

"How do you know that?!" Mira asked, surprised that a newcomer knew her (and her brother's) secret.

"Word gets around," lied Lucy. Truth was that Sabertooth had made a LOT of alliances and befriended many packs. They were able to do so because Lucy, the main ambassador of their pack, had a way of making friends with whoever she wanted to. "Besides, everyone knows that the children of Nathan and Cynthia Strauss unfortunately did not inherit the werewolf gene due to battles where Cynthia was injured before she gave birth. Because of the children not being werewolves, all three of the children were brought to a Magnolia orphanage when the third and lastly child was born."

"Lucy! Please come to my office, now." Makarov called for her. She nodded at Mira and Elfman before following Makarov into his office.

"Yes Master?" Lucy said to him once they were situated. He eyed her for a moment before speaking.

"Lucy, I want a straight, no lie answer from you. Where did you learn that? That was quite the show and such extensive knowledge." Makarov asked straightforwardly. This reminded Lucy of the first alone talk they had. He had that same tone of voice.

~Lucy's 1st Meeting With The Master~

"Ah, brat you're finally back. I didn't think it'd take you that long to finish a couple of wolves." Makarov said without even looking up from his paperwork. "You better not have destroyed something; I already have enough to deal with from the council."

"Relax, Gramps. I only destroyed a fourth of the forest." Laxus responded like it was nothing. In the background you could see Makarov's spirit floating out of his body. "Besides, I didn't do it alone. Why do ya think it took me so dang long to return?"

"Stupid, good for nothing, little, ba-! Why, hello! I didn't see you there. Who might you be?" Gramps asked once he finally looked up and saw Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and you must be Master Makarov." Lucy greeted with a wide grin.

"Call me Master or Gramps." Makarov told her. "So why are you here, my child?"

"I was hoping to join." She told him confidently. His eyes scanned over her.

"Under whose name?" Makarov asked, getting out a piece of paper from his desk.

"Uhhhhh..." Lucy was unsure of what to answer. She looked towards Laxus for help.

"My name Gramps." He grunted to the old man. Laxus had gotten tired so he was now leaning against the opposing wall from the desk. A pen was heard dropping onto the mahogany desk.

"Excuse me?" Makarov asked unsurely. Laxus rolled his eyes at his grandpa.

"Didn't you hear me? Man, I swear your age is catching up to you. Speaking of that, I know a blonde, oranges eyed man capable of running Fairy Tail in your steed." Laxus saw the opportunity to attempt to get Master to retire and snatched it with greedy hands.

"I know of that man and I can assure you that he is NOT ready or even capable of managing the guild." Makarov shot down his grandson faster than a momma with a shotgun. "AND, I'm not even over seventy mind you. I was just making sure that I heard you correctly. You are not particularly KNOWN for inducting a hunter. You usually have one of your group members do it."

"Well, she's different, special even, and I'm willing to take responsibility for her." Laxus told him truthfully. Lucy felt herself blush slightly when he said that she was special. *Hopefully to him,* Lucy thought to herself. *WHY AM I THINKING THAT?! I wouldn't mind anyways, he is kinda hot. STOP BRAIN! JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!*

While Lucy was busy going to war with herself, Laxus filled Makarov in on what happened and the circumstances that he found her. When he was done explaining and Lucy had cut off her mind war, Makarov sent Laxus out while he had the blonde female stay behind. Now that the blond nuisance is gone, you can speak the truth now." He said to her while looking at Lucy expectantly.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Lucy asked, suddenly very uncomfortable and nervous. He suddenly used his staff to grow in size. His staff, Titan, allows him to use a wide variety of elemental attacks as well as special Fairy signature moves and also lets him enlarge certain parts/whole body.

"What really happened for those wolves to attack you? Laxus told me that you were just traveling through the woods and stumbles upon wolves itching for a fight. There were too many wolves for just a coincidence. What were you really doing? He said that he didn't see you had any weapon and wolves were split open." Makarov asked her with an edge to his voice. "I have a feeling that you, Lucy, are wrapped up in more than you are telling."

Lucy looked down guiltily and quickly thought of a solid excuse. " *insert sigh* I guess I can't really hide it. Those wolves were hunting me; I didn't come to them by chance. They were hoping to get certain information out of me and eliminate me so I wouldn't be a problem in whatever they were planning." Well, at least it wasn't a complete lie.

"What kind of information are we talking about?" Makarov asked curiously while reverting back to his normal size.

"It'd be best not to say but I can tell you that, even though I might not look like it, I hold more secrets and information about werewolves, demons, hunters, and other things than I should." Lucy spoke earnestly. She didn't want any hunters to be caught up in what she was doing. Makarov seemed to examine her before doing a small nod.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need me child. You know, sometimes it's better to have someone with you to go through your troubles." Makarov said to her, turning towards the door. "Let's go introduce you to the rest of the hunters now."

~Flashback End~

"Remember our first meeting?" Lucy asked him. With a nod of his head, she continued,"I said that I had more information than I should. I have extensive knowledge of most of the wolf packs."

"Hmmm, okay but I will have to ask you to refrain from revealing any more sensitive information on the hunters. It would be best for all." He asked her kindly.

"Huh, yeah sorry about what happened downstairs. I usually get caught up in the moment and end up saying offensive things on accident. You won't have to worry about me doing that again because I was planning on heading out on a mission." Lucy said to him while heading towards the door. "I'll also apologize to Mira and Elfman on my way out."

Once again, everyone was staring at her. She wondered why it seemed like everyone was staring at her these days. Lucy went up to Mira who was behind the bar again after picking a job from the mission board. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I feel bad that I... exposed your secret to everybody. Feel free to give me any punishment though."

Mira looked up and gave Lucy her signature smile. "It's alright, Lucy. You actually did us a HUGE favor. We didn't know how to tell the rest of the guild but you made everything better."

"No hard feeling?"

"No hard feelings. So you want anything to drink?" Mira asked, still smiling widely.

"Naw thanks, I was actually wondering if I can go on this job. I don't have a place yet and I stayed at Laxus's last night so I need money to buy an apartment." Lucy told her. Mira's smile suddenly had a hint of mischief.

"Oh, you stayed at LAXUS'S place huh?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah, he brought me to his apartment after I passed out from drinking with Cana." Lucy said, not picking up on what she was referring to. "So about the job..."

"Oh yeah! Sure, just let me see the request." Lucy handed her the job flyer. "You want to take out a wolf pack on your first job?!"

"It's a small one." Lucy tried to get Mira to let her. She needed the money and the wolf pack is a group commanded by higher up Grimoires. "See my wound is mostly healed."

"How?"

"My family has inhuman healing rates." Lucy told her with a shrug. "So... yes?"

"Fine, but be back in five days or else I'm sending Natsu and we both know that it wouldn't be pretty." Mira threatened. Lucy shuddered because had heard about the damage the infamous Salamander caused and shuddered. She did NOT want to pay for the damage costs.

"Okay, okay, I'll be going now." Lucy said while hurriedly walking towards the door. Lucy went straight to Laxus's place, "borrowed" five hundred jewels for food, train tickets, and a hotel room, and finally headed out to the train station. On the way there, The blonde passed by a couple shops to see if anything peaked her interest, though sadly, there was only two extremely expensive necklaces that she thought of giving to two special guys.

One was a leather-cord necklace with a gold star pendent. The special thing about it is that it has a lightning bolt lacrima crossing over the star (going from the upper left corner to just before the lower right point). Though small, it packed enough juice to send even the biggest monster flying (something a little bit stronger than Elfman's Beast King form).

The other necklace was medium sized and had a metal chain. It had a right wolf paw with a spiral in the middle. The paw had sharp, metal spikes for claws. In the very center of the spiral, a small, white star was found. Lucy knew that no other regular human could tell that it was actually made out of a super rare metal. The metal, when consumed by a wolf, could exponentially increase all their physical and mental skills for at least thirty minutes. Even the smallest amount could make the biggest difference. The only downside was that it also increased your emotional intake. You'd need to have a good reign over your emotions to actually keep control.

Their combined price was (OVER 9000! JK, anyone know what I did there?) at least 50,000 jewels. Her mission only gave her 70,000. She'll need the jewels she earns now on her own apartment. Lucy gave the two necklaces to the cashier reluctantly and told him to hold onto those for a couple of days.

"*sigh* That was the perfect thank-you gift for Laxus." Lucy pouted. She wanted to show her thanks somehow. "That wolf paw necklace would also be perfect for Sting because he's always complaining about how hungry he gets while fighting and how out of energy he is."

"LUCY!" A brunette yelled, running up to her. Lucy barely had time to turn before she was enveloped into a hug. She smelled the familiar scent of booze and apple.

"Cana?" Lucy confusedly asked before slowly hugging back. Cana let go and looked straight at her.

"You didn't say hi to me today." Cana complained. Lucy sweat-dropped at her simple explanation. "If you bothered to come talk to me, then you'd have known that I have a two-bedroomed apartment and no roommate."

"And that means..." Lucy continued dumbly. (Tch, blondes. :P)

"You need a place to stay right? How about you just come live with me and we can split the rent?" Cana offered. *I'll have to clear out the alcohol from the room first.*

"Cana, that's PERFECT!" Lucy shouted happily. "I'll go on this mission and then I can move in with you after."

"Yay, I'll get the room cleared out and it'll be good when you come back." Cana said, starting to walk away. "Later."

"Bye?" Lucy called at the swaying Cana. She had just noticed the bottle of whiskey that the brunette was holding. Lucy mumbled, "Never thought Cana would become an alcoholic."

"I'm an alcohol enthusiast!" Cana yelled from far away. Lucy confusedly wondered how she would have heard her. "I CAN HEAR ALCOHOL!" She heard a drunken yell.

"Wow..." Lucy sighed again before continuing her way to the train station. Once she was finally on the train, the blonde decided to have a quick nap. What she did not expect was to be woken up ten seconds later by a small shock coming from her butt. "YOWW!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You shoulda seen your face!" Laxus laughed at her. He was having the time of his life watching her squirm from the shock.

"Laxus..." She growled quietly. In a second, Laxus had his gun in his hands and spun around. Lucy was shocked thoroughly.

"Did you hear that?" Laxus said disgustingly. "That was the sound of some scumbag werewolf."

Lucy finally realized that Laxus hated wolves, especially werewolves, through and through. In the back of her mind, she was afraid that when he found out that he wouldn't accept her. "W-w-what? I didn't hear anything."

"You're probably right. Must be my imagination. I truly and utterly despise those mutts." Laxus spat. "Just in case though... here." He threw her a small, longish box that she didn't realize he had.

Lucy opened it carefully. Inside of it, with a pink bow on each, was a small dagger, a pair of black and gold gloves, and what looked like to be a... handle? She picked up the handle thingy first and asked, "What is this thing?"

"That, my little Chickie, is a whip. I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow on the mission. I'll also teach you how to use those shooting gloves and size-changing dagger later." Laxus explained gruffly. They both had not realized that Laxus had called Lucy HIS.

"Okay... Who said you were coming on the mission?!" She yelled at him, wanting a good explanation.

"I did cause I'm bored and you can keep all the jewels. I already have enough money and this mission will basically be an evaluation of where you are at." Laxus explained while sitting across from her and closing his eyes. Lucy sighed in defeat before going back to examining the weapons Laxus had bought for her. She smiled softy. *He must really feel bad for hitting me to go to the length of getting me things to protect myself with. I don't care what other people say, Laxus is a nice, sweet, caring guy.*

"Thank you..." She muttered quietly. Lucy, thinking that Laxus was already asleep, slowly leaned over the table and gave him a small, quick peck on the cheek. Right after though, she went to the restroom in embarrassment. Unknown to her, Laxus was fully awake and was just "resting" his eyes. Luckily for him, Lucy had gone to the bathroom and did not see his slight blush. *She kissed me? She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! Dang, she must've REALLY appreciated my gift. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her full on. She smells slightly like vanilla and strawberries so maybe something like a mix. Hmmm... STOP THINKING LIKE THIS LAXUS!* He thought before banging his head on the table repeatedly. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt causing the blonde to slam his head harder on the table. "Owww... LUCY!"

As if on cue, Laxus heard an ear-splitting scream that came from a certain blonde teen. Lucy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, how ya doing this fine evening (well, it's evening where I am)? What do you think happened to Lucy? Maybe she…. DIED? Just kidding, I wouldn't have Lucy die… yet. :P So how you readers like the chapter? I know, I liked it too. Well if you didn't like it, you can go just jump off a cliff. Haters are **_**not **_**welcome here. But some constructive criticism is appreciated. Okay, has anyone read the latest manga chapter? I literally just read it five minutes before posting. SPOILER: I just **_**knew**_** Cobra was going to show up. Haha future Rogue has no idea. I can't believe Natsu would even remember about him, much less while fighting. SPOILER END. Oh yeah, a reviewer asked about the whole Laxus/Lucy/Sting love triangle thing. After reading the review, I made a whole special chapter about what has been happening with the werewolf world/Sting. That will be posted after the seventh (?) chapter. So whoever asked about that, you better be happy. I wasn't even going to be writing about Sting until maybe three-four chapters later, but the review sparked an idea within chapter is also a bit longer than my usual standards.  
**

**Remember to review, Wolf is out.**

**P.S. Another thank you to all the people who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. **


	7. Surprises!

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Laxus made the choice to use his halberd in less than a second due to the danger of hitting a bystander. The unknowing crowd would have less of a resistance to lacrima charges, making them extremely vulnerable to off-course attacks. He ran towards the front of the train expecting to find a scared Lucy. The blond had no idea how to react when he found the blonde cooing over a dog. She was literally on her knees swooning over a snarling Pit Bull. It had its hackles raised, teeth shown and everything else. The white and rust colored dog was fairly fit but it showed signs of starvation and abuse. Lucy didn't seem to care and she was all over how it looked so "cute."

"Awwww, such a cute little puppy. Who's a sweet dog? You are, yes you are." Lucy swooned. She was trying to get it to come closer to no avail. Laxus sweat dropped when she called that huge, growling, dangerous dog little, cute, and a puppy.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll get this mutt for you." Laxus told her about to throw his halberd at it. He was struck on the head by Lucy's shoe as soon as he said that. She proceeded to jump on the male that was on the floor from pain.

"I am not a little girl anymore Laxus! I am a teenage female for Pete's sake! Don't you dare hurt that sweet little thing either! Or call it a mutt because that must be the cutest dog ever." She yelled at him. After jumping on his back a couple of times, Lucy decided that he had enough and tried to befriend the dog once again. "Come here, little doggy. Come on, I won't hurt you."

*Tch, I've heard enough of that in my life.* The dog scoffed.

*Well, I'm not lying.* Lucy thought back. The dog took a step back.

*You can understand me?!* It asked in surprise. Lucy nodded with confidence while looking straight into its eyes. *How?!*

*Ever heard of werewolves?* After a small yes from the dog, Lucy continued. *Well, a select few can actually talk with and understand other animals. That's how some packs keep in good relationships with other animals.*

*Oh, then can you please help me? My owners only keep me to scare away people and I don't wanna hurt them but if I don't do it then they kick me hard.* The dog whined. Lucy had a sympathetic look on her face and a twinge of rage and anger on her face. She just then noticed the cuts, bruises, and the way it was favoring one leg.

*Of course I'll help you! Do you have a name I can call you?* She asked inquiringly. Lucy prepared herself to fight the dog's owners (the people hijacking the train).

*Nobody gave me a name. They just call me whatever they please.* It yelped. Lucy sincerely felt bad for it.

*How about I give you a name?* Lucy said in a sweet voice. The dog grinned in happiness. She took a discrete look to see if it was a boy or girl. The brown and white dog was a not so healthy male. The dog yipped happily. *How about... Plue?*

*I like that. From now on I'll be Plue.* The pit bull stated happily. He gave her a doggish grin before trotting over to the train car door. *Plue's mean owners are in here.*

Laxus watched in amazement from afar at how easily Lucy could make the pit bull become angry to friendly in a matter of minutes. Without even speaking nonetheless! "Laxus! The hijackers are in here. Any way you can teach me to use the gloves now?"

"Uh..." Laxus dumbly said, caught off guard by her question. "I mean yeah, now would be a perfect time to teach you. You just push this to turn it on and turn this to put it on 'just enough to not kill' mode. Then you just thrust your hand forward like so and a beam of whatever comes out in a star shaped beam." Lucy nodded in understanding before putting on the gloves and feeling them out. She was ready to take down those dog abusers *cough* hijackers *cough*. "On my count. One... Two... Three!"

They both burst into the room and both shot at the first moving thing. In a matter of seconds the criminals were unconscious and fried. Plue proceeded to go over to the apparent leader and pee on his head. Lucy and Laxus burst out into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of the dog's revenge.

"Dang, I'm beginning to like that dog more and more." Laxus stated after they were done laughing. He went up to the dog and kneeled down. The blonde examined how bad the dog's injuries were and found that the only serious injury was a broken left paw. "What's its name?"

"I decided on the name Plue and he's coming with us." Lucy told him. Laxus suddenly turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"You're keeping it?" Laxus asked incredulously. "You can't keep picking up strays."

"I know, he just doesn't have anywhere to go. Plus, he's cute and I bet he'd love to come with me." Lucy argued, the last part was mostly towards Plue though. The white and rust colored dog yipped happily in agreement. He was excited to actually have a real family. Laxus sighed in defeat.

"Fine... but if he even touches my stuff, I'm throwing him out the window." Laxus threatened, giving up. He knew Lucy would continue to pester him about it. Lucy squealed excitedly before starting to pet Plue again. They walked back to their train booth after they accepted the generous amount of jewels offered to them for beating/stopping the hijackers.

~Time Skip To After Mission and During Training~ (I'm sorry I'm lazy :P)

"Okay, you handled that mission well enough with only Galaxy Star. Now it's time to teach you how to use the whip and dagger-sword thingy." Laxus told her, holding the box. They were currently in a clearing because they had chosen to walk back to give Lucy time to train.

"Dagger-sword thingy?" Lucy asked teasingly. Laxus scowled and glared at her. "Fine, it's called the Constellation Killer. Don't laugh, I didn't name it." He added when he saw her cheeks puff up with laughter.

"*sigh* How do I use it, Señor Serious?" Lucy asked him. The blond scowled at her again when he heard what she called him. He threw her the dagger and se swiftly moved her hand to keep it from hitting her face. "Da heck?! Ya trying to kill me Thunder Thighs?!"

"Maybe, if you keep calling me those stupid nicknames." He warned, slightly annoyed. "Okay, so I know it might be hard for a blonde like you to comprehend, but try your best. Hold the hilt with two and focus. Imagine it growing and expanding to a size you would prefer."

Lucy made it grow perfectly, a little too perfectly. Instead of stopping at a suitable size, the dagger kept growing a sword a little taller than Lucy. The female could only dream of actually picking it up... or not. She easily lifted the seemingly heavy sword and rested lit on her shoulder. She smirked at Laxus's unbelieving face, "Easy enough."

"Yeah... One question. How the heck can your scrawny self pick up that big a** sword?!" Laxus shouted, surprised at her strength.

"The weight didn't change dummy. It still weighs about a small dagger." Lucy shrugged. She walked towards a giant boulder with it still on her shoulder. "Let's try this thing out."

"Tch, like you could actually break that. Hundred jewels says you can't even get halfway into it." Laxus smirked cockily.

"So you're basically offering me a hundred jewels." Lucy smirked back. She backed up a bit before running towards the rock with the sword raised. With a grunt, the blonde jumped and brought the giant sword crashing down. Dust flew up, obstructing Laxus's view of the rock. Finally, the dust cleared enough for him to see. The sword was embedded into the rock... just above the halfway point. The slayer sword had cut through about 5 feet of solid bedrock (it was a 12 foot thick bedrock boulder; bedrock is a really, really, REALLY thick and strong type of rock). "Do you want the jewels now or later?"

"Later, because now, I'm going to teach you to slice that boulder. First, pick up that baby bear." Laxus told her. Lucy sighed and decided to just do what he says. She DID want to get stronger. The werewolf had a little trouble picking up the bear but was able to nonetheless. It kept on gnawing on her finger but she didn't mind. "Good. Run around the boulder carrying that 50 times."

Lucy just stood there, looking at him. It wasn't until he shot at her feet with his gun that she moved. "GO! You have five minutes. An extra 50 laps if you exceed the time limit."

"SLAVEDRIVER!" Lucy yelled while running around the boulder.

Two Days of Laxus's Torture Later

Turns out, the baby bear's mother didn't appreciate Lucy taking its cub and running around with it. Laxus, being the sadist he is, had taken away all her weapons and just watched/laughed as Lucy frantically ran away from the angry grizzly. He had done nothing but sadistically laughed when she had to wait in a tree for at least ten minutes before the bear took off with the cub in tow. Right after, Laxus had her actually kick a tree until it knocked over. Both her legs had become sore and she was pretty sure that her right foot was throbbing. Then, Lucy was forced to basically act as Laxus's horse and carry him while running around the forest. When it was finally night, the male had Lucy go hunt for their dinner with only Galaxy Star. He insisted that it would help her with her aim, but she knew he was just challenging her to actually catch something. The next morning Lucy had woken up to a face full of water and a shock to her butt. Apparently her loud snoring had woken Laxus up. He never saw the kick to his head coming. After Lucy had wrestled with an ape like thing for some bananas, they had decided to race back. Laxus had of course lost due to Lucy's wolf speed, which she had been going at a just over reasonable pace. Unknown to him, the female was actually surprised at his speed. He could in fact keep up with her when she was going 3/4 her wolf speed. Even other wolves had trouble keeping up with her at that speed!

He indeed seemed to resemble lightning more and more. His scar, his hair, his speed, his demeanor (scary, but sometimes misleading; A/N: I personally love lightning because it even though it seems scary it's actually really cool. It's also the only thing I CAN draw, I suck at drawing :P), his power level (he and lightning were extremely powerful) almost everything about him reminded her of lightning. No wonder he had said lightning was his element. With the weapons she had now, Lucy was wondering if her element had anything to do with the stars.

They were finally back in Magnolia after two days of traveling by foot. Laxus had made her carry him half of the way back though. He insisted that it was so she could build muscle and stamina. Lucy knew it was him just being a lazy, fat butt and using her to his advantage.

"Yay, we're finally back in Magnolia." Lucy yelled excitedly, dropping Laxus from her back. He landed with a loud thud and a scowl adorning his face.

"Sheesh, you need to act less excited." Laxus grumbled getting up. "Seriously, you are WAY too perky."

Lucy's head suddenly got comically bigger. "Y-y-you don't like me?" Overdramatic tears sprang into her eyes. Laxus now had a panicky look on his face.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that your perkiness... gets on my nerves?" Laxus tried calming the blonde. Key word: tried.

Lucy's mood did a 360. A murderous aura surrounded her and a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Your saying that I'm... ANNOYING?!"

Laxus shrank back, obviously slightly intimidated. "N-no, I meant that... Did you get a haircut?" He tried to switch the subject.

Luckily for him, it worked. "Oh my gosh! You're like the first person to notice! Do you like it?"

Faced with another dilemma, Laxus could either earn brownie points for himself or have Lucy annoyed with him yet again. "I... like it?" He answered, more of a question than an answer though.

Lucy let out a happy cry. "Yay! Somebody likes my hair!" She suddenly calmed down as realization crept into her. Her face obtained a small pink hue. "Later, Laxus! See ya at the guild!" She yelled, running away. Laxus just shook his head at her weirdness before heading towards the guild.

(A/N: I was feeling a bit peppy so I just wrote how I left :P)

As soon as he walked through the door, he was met with a sword pointed towards his throat. *I missed you guys SO much too.* he thought sarcastically. "What do ya want now?"

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked sternly, the sword held firmly in her hand. Laxus touched his index finger to the very tip of her sword and pushed the weapon away.

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter." Laxus responded, annoyed. Erza's glare intensified, even Laxus and the master (who was watching silently and secretly) felt chills along their spines.

"If you even hurt a hair on that girl's head-" Erza started but was interrupted.

"What reason would I have to handicap or even hurt her? I brought her here for a reason. Whatever I have planned for her, I'm positive she'll be able to survive and be in suitable condition." Laxus told her simply. It was partially true because he indeed had a plan for her when she first showed him her strength but, even though he himself was unaware or ignoring the fact, Laxus did care for Lucy as he would for his team or maybe even a little more.

"Because you're Laxus. Isn't there a reason to be suspicious if you're involved?" Gray joined the conversation, coming next to Erza. Laxus directed a glare towards the ice user.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ice Head?" Laxus coldly asked.

"You know what he means, Laxus. You don't have a perfect track record. Plus, your talks of taking over Fairy Tail does not exactly spell good." Erza answered for the raven head.

"My plans for the future does not require you to be aware." Laxus grit his teeth. It wouldn't be good if they found out his plans prematurely. He started walking towards the second floor, silently dismissing the two. The blonde was stopped by his grandfather though.

"Laxus, come into my office real quick." Makarov commanded with a nice but authority filled voice. Laxus sighed before heading into the office, knowing it was no use to argue with the old man.

"How much do you really know about Lucy?"

~With Lucy~

Normal POV

Lucy had literally ran to the shop in excitement. She actually had enough money for both of the necklaces! With the money she got from the mission (minus the five thousand she forced Laxus to take for helping) and the money from stopping the train hijackers, she had a total of 100,000 jewels. The blonde quickly bought the two necklaces and stuffed them in her pocket. She had heard Laxus's birthday was coming up and was thinking of just giving it to him as an early birthday gift.

As for Sting's necklace, Lucy was going to give it to him the next time she saw him. She hoped it would make him less angry at her for not returning sooner. A thought suddenly struck her. *Why am I even thinking about Sting?! I haven't even seen him for at least a week or two.* She blushed because of another thought for over imaginative mind. *Maybe because I l-l-like him? NAW, he's just my closest guy friend and I'm his closest female friend. That's always how it'll be. Right. Right? UHHH, I'm hopeless in my love life. Well, maybe I have a thing for other blondes. Because Laxus is pretty cute too. Wait, hold up. Why am I comparing Sting to Laxus?! Why am I comparing Laxus to Sting?! Maybe I have a thing for scarred guys? Both their scars are kinda cute in a bad-boyish way like Gray. All three of them have spiky hair too... EHHHH, how did Gray get involved?! He's just a childhood friend and basically a brother to me. Gray, Cana, and I were best friends as children and almost inseparable at the orphanage. (A/N: Tiny hints of her past) That is until I found out about THAT and was taken away. I'm glad they were able to get out of that stinking orphanage though. Plus, I'm pretty sure Gray has a thing for Cana and vice-versa. But there was that one thing he said to me when I first came to the guild.*

'As kids I never got to fully appreciate you. How about I welcome you to the guild with a kiss or maybe we can give thanks to your lips to the fullest now (aka a make-out session for at least a minute or two).'

*Pssh, he was just kidding. We always did that as kids. Have a little flirting contest and whoever lost had to buy ice cream for the winner and sometimes Cana. The brunette would sometimes team up with me and other times she'd just watch us. Even though she didn't look like it, Cana was more of the support pillar of the group. She was the person who almost always had a solution. Gray was the one who stood up for us and more or less protected us. He was always the one who would find me when I just couldn't be there anymore. How did I even end up remembering all that stuff?! Oh well, might as well honor the little flirting duel.*

Lucy, who was just walking mindlessly through the streets while having a mental fight, changed her course to the guild. Along the way, she spotted just the person she was looking for going the opposite way. He seemed to be deep in thought and had a serious expression on his face. "GRAY!"

His head immediately snapped toward her and Gray's scowl quickly turned to a wide grin. He had not been able to follow her on her mission due to it being too suspicious. The black haired man jogged over to her. "Lucy!"

They did a quick hug where Gray slightly lifted the blonde. He put her back down and ruffled her hair. "How was the job, short stuff?"

"UHHH, please no more nicknames. I already have Thunder Thighs calling me enough things." Lucy complained. Gray chuckled at her nickname for Laxus. "But anyways, the mission was great! It was way too easy. Plus, I got extra money for stopping a train hijacking."

"That's great, Lu. But how did you do the mission and stop the hijacking without any weapons?" Gray asked. He was glad that she did it safely, but he was also curious on how she did it.

"Oh, that stupid lightning head showed up on the train with some weapons. He actually bought them all for me." Lucy chirped in happiness. Gray smiled softly, at least Laxus is trying to make up for Lucy's wound. *I will kill him if knocks up my little sis though.* He thought bitterly. "Wanna come to the guild with me?"

"I just came from there. A huge brawl is happening and I'm kinda tired." Gray lied. He didn't want her to go to the guild just yet. "How about we go get a snack though?"

"Perfect, I was actually looking for you. Remember the little contest we had at the guild? Well, I lost so it's my treat for... ice cream?" Lucy admitted, not so happily. Gray smirked a bit before answering.

"Aw, somebody's being a sore loser. I know an ice cream place a block from here and it's kinda cheap too. Or we can have another contest right now and if you win, I pay." Gray slyly offered. Lucy blushed before shaking her head. Gray smirked again and started leading her to the ice cream parlor. Unknown to them, a certain someone was watching.

"Lucy-san is a... LOVE RIVAL?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**What up, my very appreciated and ready-and-allowed-to-kill-me readers? How ya doing this fine evening/night/morning/whatever? I was not kidnapped by the way, if you were wondering why it took me so long to update. It's just that I've not been on the good side with my parents lately (if ya know what I mean ;0) which caused my abrupt withdrawal from technology. Enough of my sorry butt excuses (for now), how'd you guys like the chapter? I made it at least 1K+ words more than usual as a little compensation. Before I close I'd just like to ask one more question.**

**I'm at this part in a later chapter where Lucy and another person have a little "moment" together. I decided to stop there and let my _fabulous _readers choose which guy they'd like Lucy to have a moment with. You can review or PM your choice, but your opinion would be preferred before the next chapter is uploaded. The next chapter will probably be updated 29th or possibly later due to my sister's apparently needing the laptop for the minimum of 2 weeks for a Speech and Debate camp. So I will do my best to update before she leaves. :]**

**I'mma have to jet now (cause you know, I'm totally a fighter jet) so remember to review and feel free to share your thoughts. Later! (:**

**Anyways, as a side note from my annoying but loving older sister, PEACE OUT, GIRL SCOUTS. **


	8. Sting's Search

Chapter 8

Normal POV

~What Has Been Going On In The Werewolf World (Starting From After Sting and His Team Went Searching)~

"LUCY!" Sting's team howled simultaneously. The blonde-whitish wolf was leading the search and was following Lucy's vanishing scent. He was beyond worried for her. The wolf knew of his SMALL crush on the beautiful wolf but always chose to ignore his feelings. He was content with how things were going for them. Sting just didn't want to rush things with her. The blond didn't want their friendship going to waste because of his feelings.

The team and some of the other wolves that were close to Lucy came into a clearing after two hours of searching. Lucy's scent was spread over the forest, making it harder to pinpoint her. They were expecting to see a peaceful field with some flowers and hopefully some fresh tracks. What they instead saw was a horrific scene. Wolf bodies lay dead on beds of flower and blood splattered almost everywhere. Sting's blood ran cold. He sprinted to each of the bodies and made sure it wasn't the pack's beloved Lucy. The werewolves discovered that all the dead bodies belonged to the pack Grimoire Heart.

"I assume you've figured out what had happened here." Minerva said coming beside Sting who was still taking in the sight.

"Yeah..." Sting growled dangerously. "Those cheating jerk heads outnumbered and ambushed Lucy. You think Alpha will finally let us attack them now? I still want to get my jaws on that Zanfro guy for leering at Lucy and ambushing me while I was on border patrol with her."

"Aw, angry that he interrupted your guys' date?" Minerva tried lightening the mood. On the inside, Sting was blushing a bright shade of red. On the outside, he just laid down and covered his head with both of his paws in embarrassment.

"Not the time, Nerva." Sting muttered angrily from under his paws. Rogue suddenly came bounding towards them.

"Guys! Come smell this, quick." Rogue told them in a state of panic. It was so unlike Rogue that Sting and Minerva came immediately with no questions.

Rogue led them past the clearing to another bloody scene. It looked like somebody had been bleeding against a tree and a couple more dead wolves. What surprised them the most was the smell, as Rogue had said. It was the smell of Lucy's human form. Werewolves' scent changes slightly when they switch between forms and Lucy's human scent was very distinct: a soft smell of strawberries. Her wolf scent was a stronger smell of strawberries mixed with vanilla. Lucy changing forms meant that she was actually chased and she was trying to throw them off her trail.

"She was chased after? Why wouldn't they just let her go?!" Sting barked angrily. He was just about to **demand** to attack Grimoire Heart. "I swear if they killed her-"

"They didn't." Minerva cut him off. Her expression hardened. "There's no body. Plus, take a deep whiff."

Sting did as he was told and smelt... batteries? No, it was electricity... and pineapples. Weird, who would have the scent of electricity and pineapples? "Hmmm, it smells like an acquired scent of batteries (meaning that the person has been around something so much that they start getting a small hint of the thing's smell. Ex: Levy- acquired scent of ink and aged paper from being surrounded by old books most of the time) and bananas."

"Yes, that means there was another PERSON here. Take another look at that fried wolf body." Minerva commanded with a steely voice and pointed over to the body with her snout. Sting padded over and examined the body. It looked like electricity entered it from... one... point. The pieces started rearranging itself in his head. The human scent, the electricity, the fried wolves, and cut open bodies of other wolves.

Lucy had run into a hunter. A seemingly very experienced one at that.

Sting's blood ran cold when realization dawned on him. He started unconsciously growling. In Lucy's assumed weakened state, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself properly against a veteran hunter. Minerva's voice snapped him out of his deep thinking. "We can only hope that the hunter took pity on her and took her in."

"Let's keep searching." Sting replied stubbornly. He knew he should've followed her. That's why he was blaming himself. "Maybe we can find another trail."

"Sting..." He ignored her and kept sniffing around. "STING! There's no use. That hunter's smell is going to be blocking hers out. His scent is too strong. Looking anymore will just give us false hope." Minerva told him sadly. As if on cue, thunder boomed and rain crashed down onto all of the wolves. She started walking back toward the den. "Don't blame yourself, Sting. She had direct orders from Alpha. You wouldn't have been able to come if you begged."

"NO! I know she's still out there! You can't just give up so easily! You may stop looking but I won't. I promise that when I come back, Lucy'll be with me." Sting vowed running off. Rogue came up beside Minerva.

"I assume you're going with that idiot." Minerva sighed. They ARE basically brothers after all.

"He can't do this alone. He's going to need someone to be there with him." Rogue justified himself. He was sure that Sting would probably starve himself while looking for her. That's why he needed to be there. "I better get going or else I'll lose him."

"Go ahead. I'll talk to Father about it. Leave a trail though; I'll be sending Orga and Rufus to help you guys." Minerva told him. If they were going to look, they should have at least a proper search and rescue team. Rogue nodded silently before sprinting off to find Sting.

~Time Skip~

With The Search Group

(A/N: P.S. I have only accounted for Lucy's first week plus a day so far from when she went with Laxus. I just wanted to remind you guys)

It'd been a month since Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga had gone to search for Lucy. They'd searched every lead that they had found, but all of them had been a dead end. Rogue had needed to force Sting to eat several times, because of the blonde not wanting to 'waste' time looking for Lucy. Orga tried to lighten up his companions by off-key howling, which ended with all of their ears bleeding. Rufus seemed to be having a fun time going to all the different forests and towns/cities (in their human forms of course). Under the circumstances though, it had made him hide his enthusiasm of going to different places. Sting was a complete and utter mess. He had needed to be forced on many occasions to do the simple necessities, such as eating, sleeping, and bathing (not relieving himself though; he deemed that worthy enough to stop for).

The four were currently in Devonian Forest, where, according to an underground information wolf, there was a wolf who knew of the missing blonde's whereabouts. They had just searched the entire front half of the forest when a familiar scent captured their attention.

Sting wagged his tail excitedly and yipped quietly. Rufus did a doggish grin before sitting down and watching the blond wolf. Orga started silently going over his welcome back howl for the person. Even Rogue thumped his tail against the ground a few times in happiness. They had found Lucy.

Another smell reached them and this time it was an unwelcome one. The scent of blood. Their heads immediately snapped towards the direction and started talking through their pack connection.

*I don't like the smell of this...* Orga whined for emphasis. Sting glared at him.

*We finally found her guys! We can't let her go now.* He thought angrily. Were they really going to just leave now?!

*Sting? You might want to smell Lucy's scent again.* Rufus suggested. He knew it was best not agitate Sting when they were close to Lucy. Sting took a deep breath. The whitish wolf started growling lowly.

*She's in her human form...* He growled. The wolf started padding off towards the source of Lucy's scent. *I'm going after her. You can stay or you can come with me and get my- I mean our Lucy back.*

Rogue blocked his way by jumping in front of him. *Tch, you think you can just go and get her yourself.*

*If I'm not going to go, then who will?* Sting challenged. He was promptly hit in the back of the head by Rogue.

*Idiot, did you not get what I meant?!* Rogue sighed at his idiocy. He gestured for Orga and Rufus to come behind him. *I meant that this isn't a one-wolf job. Get your empty head out of your butt and think. Of course we're coming with you. No question about it.*

Sting smiled and got back up. *Thanks, Rogue.* He heard two angry barks from Rufus and Orga. *And you guys too.*

*We better get going or else we'll lose her.* Rufus told them. The rest nodded and started running towards where Lucy's scent led. They ran in standard diamond formation of Sting in the front, Rufus slightly behind on the left of Sting, Orga lined up with Rufus on the right, and Rogue brought up the rear (he was the best at sensing things coming up behind him).

"Hey, Rogue? Do you think she's okay?" Sting barked. He needed SOME reassurance that Lucy was fine.

"She'll be FINE, Sting. She's Lucy. Stop underestimating her." Rogue scoffed. They finally reached their destination. A trail was coming up and they almost positive that Lucy was going to be fine and healthy. She probably killed something for food, that's why they smelled blood. What they saw was the complete opposite.

A scarlet haired teenage girl led the group, limping down the path using her blood covered sword as a cane. A pink haired male limped after her, covered in scratches and bruises. His clothing was also slightly messed up with several rips and cuts. A flamethrower was hung over his shoulder and he had peculiar gloves and matching footwear. A blue fur ball, possibly a cat, was resting on his spiky hair. A raven haired man came after them. He was wearing no shirt and his pants were basically destroyed. They were covered with rips and it barely hung on. Several cuts decorated his back and chest. A sword hung loosely at his side and a gun was hanging from his back. What kicked them in the face was the familiar blonde on the raven haired guy's shoulder. She seemed to be unconscious by the way she was hanging loosely with her face facing his back. Her clothing was ripped and her hair was a mess. She had several cuts in different places. A cauterized gash decorated her left lower arm. This messed up blonde was Lucy.

The big sucker punch for them: The people's Fairy Tail hunting guild marks were perfectly visible. Lucy was captured by hunters. (A/N: This is what the wolves think. I'm writing what they see in their POV)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Another late update huh? Sorry about that, but I won't waste your time with pointless excuses. Did you like the new chapter? It was the special chapter that looked into the werewolf world, as promised. I really hope you guys liked it. Also, O.O what happened to the team? What do you guys think happened?  
**

**I also started a new story called A Surge of Feelings. I know, you're probably thinking like 'yay, I have to wait longer for updates now' but this one will only be a couple chapters long and this plus Push Rewind will be my main priorty. **

**Surge of Feelings**

**Summary: Lucy Ashley has liked Gray Surge for quite some time, but has never told him due to his obsession over a certain blue-haired girl. When he comes to her asking for help, what else can she do than agree? Before Edolas Arc. **

**It's an Edo GraLu so it's kinda different than some other fics. You can go check it out on my profile if you want.**

**I guess that's all for now. Remember to review, Wolf is outtie.**


End file.
